Bad Luck Kid
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Originally titled "Boys Everywhere", but was taken off. :( Alan is a rare kind of human: one who doesn't like Pokemon at all, so you can only imagine how he feels when he has to attend a school full of delinquent MALE Pokemon for his senior year, thanks to his Dad! Collab with TheDarkGromoire! :D Rated M
1. Bad Luck Kid

**Males Everywhere **

**Our story...taken down. I-It was, graaaahhhh! D: I figured we did a little TOO well on chapter 3, even to the point event the M rating couldn't cover it. xD So yeah, chapter 3 will be waaay different, while this and chapter 2 will remain the same. Like before, things I wrote in normal text, things my bro, TheDarkGrimoire, his stuff is in italics. Let's hope this won't happen again and enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah, I'm glad you agreed! I know my son never would."

_"Ah yes, I've heard about your son. He is known to be quite the honor student. So why come here...?" _

"...Yes, mm-hm. Yes, I know it's a little unorthodox, but... for his sake, I..."

_"...No need to explain. I shall heed to your wishes, as I feel you know what's best for your son." _

"! R-Really?! Thank you!"

***CLICK***

Dad...what is he getting so excited about? Negotiation over the phone about my new school to start senior year in, I bet. Hah...but it does disturb that he's agreed to something I wouldn't, because that means it's something I'm surely not gonna like. "Dad...it's about my new school, isn't it? Well, what it is? Spit it out!"

"Oho!" He almost dropped the phone out his hand. "So you were peeking around from the corner, huh?! That's so creeeeepyyy!"

"Yeah, whatever. What's my new school?! Gah!" He patted me on the head.

"Nooo, I want it to be a SURPRISE for you! Surprises are fun, right?! I'm sure, y-you'll...love it." He forced that smile on the last part. Just what the hell is he plotting, anyway?

"Jumpluff~"

"Ah, erg..." Jumpluff flew into Dad's arms, with a hug in reply. Pokemon...ohh, how I HATE them. Ugly, pathetic little creatures that have the absolutely annoying tendency to say their own name and be a complete hassle to take care of. Okay, maybe not ALL Pokemon, but still! Pokecenters, battles, affection... so tedious and gay, it makes me want to barf. But back to the point...

_"Dad I'm not playing around! Whats up with the school, huh?!" I walked up until I was in his face._

_"Jumpluff~"_

_Jumpluff jumped in front of my face. I moved the damn thing out of the way and turned back to Dad._

_"Ohh, don't you worry, son! N-now why don't you just chill out in your room and play some video games? Jinx's cooking dinner right now. Its your favorite~! It'll surely clean your worries about your new school!" His smile was so fake I could clean it off with a wash rag._

_I just sighed. "Fine whatever."_

_I hobbled back to my room and dropped by butt on my bed. Thinking back to the video game idea I put in Super Mario Galaxy and decided to get lost in the giant, pixelated world..._

After getting, like, 10 stars, it was time for dinner. Since Mom's on a business trip, she left her Jynx here to do the job. She hesitated to come near me and hand me my plate. I think she's afraid of me for some reason...is it the red eyes of mine? Hmph.

"So tomorrow, I'll drive you up there. They'll provide you an uniform and everything!"

"So since you won't tell me the exact place, at least tell what it's like?"

"Certainly!" Yeah, please? Instead of feeding some of your food to Jumpluff like a fucking baby...

"It's all-boys school, with many, um, "interesting" characters!" An all-BOYS school?! I slammed the table. "Yes, yes, I know, but it was the only school I could throw you in right now!"

"Well who's fault was it they didn't throw me in a school sooner?! Not right BEFORE school starts?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm soooooorrrry! But maybe it won't be so bad, yeah?! Hah hah hah, now finish up and get some early rest. You don't want to look like a zombie on the first day, right?" I'll look like a killer if this school turns out to be totally unsatisfiable to me...

_After dinner I went to bed early. Might as well gather all the energy I can to fight the headache I'll probably get tomorrow._

_As I laid in bed my mind went all over the place, from thinking about what kind of school dad won't tell me about, then to Jynx's fat curvy ass. If only she wasn't a Pokemon...what, so what if I have a thing for girls her type? Shut up! _

_Finally after what felt like an hour I fell asleep..._

The car pulled up to...what the hell is this? The school's dark gray with a withered ol' sign reading "Brutal Fists High" (what a gar name...). The trees surrounding it were dead with dead leaves littering the ground, along with other crap like cans, papers, etc. Did he send me to a new high school, or prison?

I got out the car, and before he rolled up the window, Dad said, "Go around the back of the building. That's where they hold their welcoming ceremony!"

"Well why didn't you just drive me up to there in the first-"

***VROOOOOOM***

"..." Aaaand off he goes. Hagh...asshole. The sky's so dark and cloudy, it looks like it'll pour down anytime soon. Who the hell thought it was a good idea to hold a welcoming ceremony outside?! "My shoes..." Getting dirtied by the leaves and dirt...argh, couldn't they have a proper walkway to the back from here?

Drawing closer, I could hear a ton of voices. And the men, some looked very tall, sporting black uniforms, while some sported a black paperboy cap or police (?) cap. But wait...why do they look so...weird? Some look like, unless I'm going crazy, they have tails, and whatnot- ! No...No, he DIDN'T... Did he send me to a...?!

_"WELCOME TO OUR SCHOOL!" "Gaaaaahh!"_

_Came a boombing a deep voice through a freaking loud speaker. Who the fuck is using Hyper Voice or whatever?! _

_I had to hold my head and try to keep it from cracking in two. After the ringing subsided I looked up to see what kind of school this is. Pokemon of all kinds just standing in a giant massive clump in front of the stadium._

_There was a Pokemon standing in the center and holy sweet fuck its a giant Lucario! Like a hulking 8ft tall, super muscle covered Pokemon! That guy looks like he could snap someones freaking neck with a glance!_

_He spoke again._

_"AS YOU ALL KNOW BY NOW," God damn he's speaking without a microphone and he's that loud! " THIS IS AN ALL MALE SCHOOL THAT ACCEPTS PEOPLE AND POKEMON OF THE MALE GENDER." He took a step forward and I swear I could feel the field tremble." NOW YOUR ALL HERE FOR ONE REASON OR ANOTHER BUT THAT DOSEN'T MATTER. YOUR HERE AND UNDER MY ROOF AND MY RULES!"_

_I managed to look over the huge crowd and see a Machamp jump on stage._

_"DO you REALLY think we're just gonna tremble over a steroids chugging bastard like-"_

_Faster then I could follow the huge Lucario headmaster disappeared and when he came back to view the Machamp guy was on the floor with a violent nose bleed! The white of his eyes could be seen! A couple of Gengars grabbed him and rushed him towards the school._

_What the hell did dad put me in?!_

When I got home, he's gonna get verbally beaten to a pulp! In fact, no, I'm not going to attend this sausage fest and get killed-

"YOU!"

"YIKES!" How could he still see me when I'm still all the way back here?! Unless I want to end up like that Machamp, I should probably turn around. Everyone's looking down at me. Figures I'd be near the skyscrapers, making even 5'9" look short! He came walking towards me, everyone backing farther than needed. Not that they can be blamed...

"Who the hell do you think you are, trying to leave like that...?" Why does the look of him make me tremble like a little school girl?! Dad's all big-bodied, but this one, I couldn't talk to like that!

"W-Well, I...this is the wrong location, so I'm going to go- uuuuuurk!" He clamped my shoulder, which miraculously didn't break. "L-Let me go! ...Please!" He brought his head over to me. I could hear the whispers.

"Ohhh shit!"

"Dawg, he gonna die!"

"OH MAH GAWD, Y'ALL!"

"Now, listen here...any little pussy boy that tries to escape these grounds..." I gulped. I know I was going to dread the next line.. "...Will HAVE THEIR FUCKING HEAD DISMANTLED FROM THEIR BODY, NOW TRY TO ESCAPE AGAIN! I DARE YOU!"

If it wasn't for the ringing of my ears, I would probably be screaming. Dad, you're going to pay for this. GREATLY. He walked away from me and got back on the stage. The vice principle (I'm assuming) , a Raichu, looked like he wanted to bolt out of there in a second (no pun intended...).

"Now everyone go the right and see what classes you're in. NOW!"

"Y-YES, SIR!" The majority of us screamed like pansies.

_When we made it to the boards that had everyone's name in classes by section(Freshman, junior, etc.) and then it was arranged in order of first name. I somehow manged to work my way through the crowd while trying not to touch any of these filthy Pokemon. The last one almost snapped my shoulder!_

_"Hey kid!"_

_"!"_

_Agh, not HIM! And of course, he's talking to me..."Don't bring any attention to yourself... its me the principal...see me, when you have time, in my office tomorrow..."_

_I was baffled by what was going on, why the hell is he-_

_"I'm not good with aura, and I heard you're a pretty smart one from your dad... I needed to make contract with someone to communicate like this... do NOT tell anyone about this... until then."_

_After threatening me, he asks me for help? Bipolar issues, much? Whatever, I was just standing there, breaking out in a cold sweat with my eyes wide and straining like I was trying to see past something. I finally managed to snap out of my trance and find my classes. At the bottom it said we we're stuck here for an hour before our parents came back for us._

_" ... I'm not even gonna..." I told myself. making a mental note of my class for the next year I just walked around._

_After that we all just kinda dispersed and wandered around. I didn't feel "in" at all with all these Pokemon and I'm just this one human. _

I can't even imagine making a "friend" here. Once I leave this place, I am NOT coming back. Especially since that horrifying principle wants to see me. Hmph! As if! Especially after making me look like a fool!

"AYE!"

"!" My head turned to the source of the noise. I went closer to the crowd of people and in the middle stood a Pidgeot and a Tyranitar. You can tell this is a fight. Already. *sigh*

"You think you look tough, motherfucker?! Huh?! Think bowing as apologies for pushing me is gonna cut it? HUH?!"

"..." The Tyranitar wasn't saying a word. Now did he have any kinds of expression on his face. But the size difference between the two and his type advantage, it's no wonder he's not taking this guy seriously.

"What, can't talk?! With yer gay-ass pink shirt with a bear n a heart on it?! HAH! What a fag! Hey everyone, let's laugh at the faggot! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH!"

"...!" I saw his eyes widen for a second. They look so...fierce. When he began to step closer, it was confirmed: bird's gonna die.

"HAH- ! Wh-What, finally getting some balls?" And it looks like you're losing yours. He started backing away. "I-I ain't scared! Come on, git me, I dare you!" If you're not scared, then stop profusely sweating while backing away... The Tyranitar got closer and closer and...patted him on the head? His eyes didn't look so angry anymore. What's with him?

"Wh-Why, you...underestimating me..." The guy was ready to bolt out of there. "DAMNIT!" He went running at rocket speed.

"..." Everyone made no hesitation to mimic the guy's action.

"..."

"...!" And now he noticed me. Ohhhh, fuck...

_Well... He doesn't seem like a bloodthirsty monster and all he did was pat the guy on the head. He might be a Pokemon... but he seems nice enough._

"..."

"...?" But still...he's a strange one. A VERY strange one. I can hear the whispers of the others. They probably assumed I'm gonna die again. I hope they're not right. "...!" He pointed to...his shirt? What, is he asking me if I like it or something? "U-Uhh..." I have to admit, it strangely fits with the school jacket, and I guess it's okay?

"I...like it! It's very...cute!" My smile is so fake, it brings a glitched Pokemon to shame.

"...Mm." He nodded, smiling. I bet grunts like that are the only times you'll ever hear his voice. Then, he brought his hand out. Don't he wants to be...friends with me?

"..." I don't like Pokemon, but...I don't even want to know what he'll do to me if I say no, so I accept his offer. "...Alan. That's me. And you?" What's the point of asking, he's probably not even gonna-

"...T-Tyrone." Oh, so he CAN speak words! Or names. Whatever. Then he gave me a low smile. I never thought such a powerful and ferocious Pokemon could be so friendly...is this a trap?

_Well I know I can take care of myself... Might as well take the chance._

_"Sorry if I seem a little hesitant to... talk.. I was sent here by my dad against my will. When I get back home I'm gonna talk him down so bad..."_

_Tyrone and I ended up sitting down on the "surprisingly" dry grass as we talked._

_"So what brought you here... broke a few rules? Some heads?"_

_He violently shook his head no. Any harder and I'm sure he would skin someone alive with his strong hide._

_"I... wasn't sent here because of that, its my legacy... My dad, his dad, and so on have always come to this school and graduated here. I don't want to be here... I don't belong here..." He looked sad. Like incredibly sad. I was more surprised he wasn't crying but with all these delinquents around it would just cause trouble._

_I at least understand him not wanting to be here._

_I...put a hand on his ginat thick shoulder and said "Well... you at least have someone to talk to here." And that someone is me I guess..._

Geez, I sound like I'm his psychiatrist or something. But at least it made him look happy. "Thank you...Mr. Alan."

"Drop the 'Mr.', Tyrone, and we're cool."

"...Mm." Back to the groaning, huh? Heh...whatever. Maybe he'll be able to keep me alive throughout the year.

"Woah, look! It's Bad Luck Kid with the big, scary guy!" B...Bad Luck Kid? I already have a nickname here...like THAT?

"BLK's not dead again?! He must be an ultra scary dude! Or maybe superhuman?"

"I'M certainly not gonna pick a fight with him! He probably belongs to the yakuza or something!"

"Oi..." I grunted, turning my back to the gossipers.

"EEEK!"

"DON'T KILL US!"

"DON'T GET YOUR SECURITY GUARD ON US!"

They scuttled off faster than a panicked crab. Ah, it'll eventually be time to go. Someone, unbeknowst to them, awaits a unforgettable verbal assbeating tonight. I hope he's ready...

_I saw people's cars already back here and the first was my dad's. At least the man knows to come get me when it's time to go._

_"I have to go now, Tyrone. I'll see you later, OK?"_

_I was about to leave when he pulled something out from behind him. It was a cellphone with a green hue, the same as his hide._

_"You want me to give you my number right?" He only grunted a yes. Well he's making progress at the very least._

_I pulled out my plain black phone and typed in my number and his. Phone buddies now... Yeeeeeeeeaahhh. I gave him back his phone and waved him goodbye. Hmmm... Maybe I can like Pokemon if theY'RE as nice as him._

_Just as I walked away and headed for the car I felt something in my pocket. Besides my phone I only had a pack of gum.I pulled out what was in my pocket. It was a small business card._

_**"I can see you now just fucking my little fuck hole full of spunk. I bet you're hung hard for a human, am I right? Go to the bathroom alone and I'll grab that cock and drain it good...' **__and at the end was a lipstick kiss mark._

_I tried not to bring any more attention than I already have. I glanced side to side until I heard a __***pop!***_

_I turned to the direction it came from and saw the most obscure thing ever..._

_It was a Lopunny with dyed purple fur where it would normally be cream and he was wearing a pair of biker shorts that stop all up to the thighs, a matching jacket and finally a black newsboys cap._

_He looked me dead in the eye and popped another bubble. It was bright green. Just like the pack I had... He smiled at me through the bubble and made a gesture that he was sucking someone off with one hand and pointing at me with the other._

_I just turned slowly and walked... faster...faster and faster until I was just running!_

_When I made it to the car I opened the door and almost jumped into the back seat. The second the door closed Dad started to drive away._

_"So... h-how was it? Didja love it?!"_

_I just laid there with a forearm over my eyes for a second and groaned "'Sooo much..."_

_"Great to hear!" He sounded so thrilled. "In celebration lets order anything you want! Anything!"_

_This was one hell of a start...Well if anything We can have some Pizza hut..._

* * *

**So yeah...hope you liked our combo. xD And here's hoping that this will NOT get taken down again. See ya! **


	2. The Assigment

**Bad Luck Kid 2  
**

**Wassup, everyone? Here's chapter 2 again. Nothing here's changed, so yeah, enjoy~!**

* * *

"S-Son? Are you still an-"

"GRR!"

"Eeeek!" Dad hid behind Jynx, as usual when he's scared. I'm still fuming over the fact he sent me to that fucked up school. "N-Now, now, now! I know it's not the BEST school, but it's only the first day you did! The more you go, the more you'll get used to it!"

"USED to it...?" I rose up from my seat. I'm not sure Dad would want to hear the sea of insults I landed on him yesterday. Especially the ones about his "surprisingly" unusual love for bara/yaoi porn. Seriously...what kind of man would even LOVE that stuff?! "Look, I don't know who you think you a-"

"Aaaanyways, let's get you to school! Besides, didn't you say Principle Lu wanted you for something?" Lu...? What an odd name for such a horrifying guy...

"Yeah, but...I don't want to. And I said I'm never going back there. Ever." I made way up to my bedroom, but then, I suddenly find myself lifted high into the air, and onto someone's shoulder... "D...DAAAD! Let me go!" I beat and punch on his back, but it's no use, Dad's freaking huge, too!

"No, no, no! To school, you go~!"

_Dad carried me to the car and instead of him, Jynx used psychic to open the door._

_"I SWEAR JYNX I'LL RAPE YOUR ASS!"_

_Jynx only laughed and waved me off, all while wearing an innocent smile. Dad finally started the car up and drove me back to that hell hole. Speaking of holes, I mean it-when I get my hands on Jynx I'm gonna pull her dress up and fuck her till she's screaming MY name!_

_The drive was short and quiet. Well, I have an idea._

_"Dad?" He jumped slightly at my voice._

_"W-whats up, son?"_

_"Have you ever been... looked at by other guys before?" I was cauctious of my words._

_"Why, yes I have, son!" I groaned at how proud he sounded. " You wouldn't believe how many guys wanted to shack up with your old man! But I found your mother and I fell in love and had you, my little sugar muffin!"_

_One of his massive hands pinched my cheek, but I slapped it away._

_"Christ..."_

"Now you go have a good day at school! Ta taaaa!" And with that, he drove. Stupid overly cheerful Dad of mine's...

"Ugh...well, better go see what this Lu wants." I really don't know why I have to help this guy in the first place. He's ever heard of the internet, or a freakin' library?! I wonder if I'll see Tyrone today. Maybe I should make him come with me as means of protection. Then again, if I say it like that, then he does sound like a bodyguard. Aye...

"YOU!"

"GAAAAH!" I nearly latched on to one of the passing guys in the hallway, had he not sprinted out of there like an Olympic racer. I knew that demonic and loud voice as soon as I heard it. "P-Principle Lu..." I turned around to the much taller man. Seriously, why does even staring at the guy make you wanna cry?

"My office, right now! You know why."

"Y-Yeah, I do- ah!" He gripped my arm and started dragging me! H-Heeeeelp! Police! Everyone gave me that "oh shit, he's gonna die" look, as usual. And it looks like everyone stuck with the name "Bad Luck Boy" for me...*sigh* Thankfully, we made it to the door and he unlocked, busting it open. Does he have to be so rough-handed with everything...?

"ASS. OFFICE. NOW."

_I let out a squeak and before I know it my ass is down in the seat in front of this huge ass desk. For fuck sake this is like the size of half of a garage!_

_He slams the door and sits down behind the desk. His sharp ruby eyes feel like their stabbing me in the face. I feel myself shrink in my seat. He leans forward on the counter of his desk and motions me to do the same._

_"Can you hear me, Alan?"_

_Its Mr. Lu's voice from before. Riiight he can communicate using aura! I nod my head slowly._

_"I see you forgot about that. I'm sorry if I scared you again. And may I ask we only talk like this when you're in here?"_

_'I-Its fine sir. But may I ask you a question?'_

_He smiles and nods.'By all means of course. I'd want to know what the hell is going on with my monster principal too.' A low chuckle resonates in my head._

_"Why would you want to see me?"_

_He leans back and says, "I need you to be a mole for me."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Well, that was blunt..." _

_"I know. I was there. you see I can tell your a guy who does what he sees is right. Just from being in contact with you I know more about you than you know about yourself."_

_"Huh?" What the hell does he mean?_

_Another chuckle echoes my mind. ' As you can tell this school is full of many troublesome kids and I need someone to be another set of eyes and ears for me. You can choose not to do this if you-'_

_"I'LL DO IT!" I jumped up from my seat with a giant smile on my face! "NO WAY IN HELL AM I GONNA PASS UP A CHANCE LIKE THIS!"_

"..." Ew. I got over-excited. Even he's surprised. Blushing like the embarrassing fool I am, I scratch the back of my head and answer more calmly,

"Yeah, I'll do it. For starters, I'll have some sort of significance in school for once..." I groan, never really being important in my old schools. Not that I wanted to, of course!

He laughs like an evil mastermind and slaps my back. M-My poor back... "Good! As thanks, lunch will be free for you. Now don't fail, or...well, maybe it's better to know what I'll do to you when it happens."

"Nrk!" I gulp real hard. Is he a nice guy, or evil?! "A-Anyways!" I rise up from my chair, almost tripping. "I gotta get to class! S-See ya!" I scurried out of the monster's cave.

"Don't fail me, boy!"

I bumped into, like, 50 Pokemon before I finally made it to my homeroom. Oh god...this will be my first time meeting my teacher and class...I can only imagine who my classmates will be. Well, at least Tyrone will be one of them. "Ugh..." Well...here goes! Though, something tells me I'm not going to like what I see as soon as I slide this door open. Not one bit.

_"Well, here's Mr. Alan."_

_An ungodly gurgle of a voice spat out. It sounded like someone was gargling thick lumpy syrup and chewing crackers. OLD crackers. The voice belonged to a -FUCK ME- Muk wearing a tie and had on a -please be a joke- a toupee and round black glasses. He raised his hand to me and pointed to my seat near the back and just went back to writing on the board. It said "Writing" and that was it._

_I shuffled my way through the packed room and made it to my seat. "Well, at least nothing worse can... No... No no nononono" I heard popping...and chewing of bubble gum. I turned to my right._

_*Sigh*_

_Why do you hate me, Arceus? I know I'm not the biggest Pokemon fan but come on! This is just mean!_

_It was the Lopunny with the leather Biker outfit. He was looking dead at me and gave me that same smile from before with the added bubble pop. I just put my head on the desk._

Is it understandable if I want to kill myself for being right? Wh-Where's Tyrone...?! ...Oh. He's on the whole opposite side of the room. He gives me an equally devastated look. Can my life get any worse?

"Okay, you all, you'll have to do a 5 page essay that's due tomorrow! With a partner! To your RIGHT." Yes. Yes it can.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The class screamed in unison of absolute disbelief. Meanwhile, I'm the saddest man in the world. "Y-You can't do that to us, teach!" "Yeah, this is only the first day of class!" "We didn't even LEARN anything, yet!"

Despite everyone causing an uproar, our teacher merely pushed the rim of his glasses up and cleared his throat. "Last time I checked, you do not need learning in terms of writing, reading, and teamwork, correct?"

"..." Well, that shut everyone up- "BAD LUCK KID!"

"!" W-Wait, what?! Why are they calling ME out?!

"It's YOUR fault, Bad Luck Kid!"

"Yeah, ever since YOU came, there's been bad luck! Well, even though it's only been a day and the bad luck's mostly to you- YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"Thanks a lot for spreading it, B.L.K!" Now everyone's directed their cursing and anger towards me. Ugh...

*SLAM*

"!" Ty...Tyrone? He got up and slammed his desk and my sweet Pokelord, was that a loud sound. Everyone got quiet immediately, whimpering that my bodyguard comes to the rescue again. I'll happily agree with that.

"Hm hm hm~! That aside, I can't WAIT to do this irritating assignment whilst getting to know you better, Big Boy!" B-B-BIG BOY?! No thanks, I'll much rather go with 'Bad Luck Kid'!

"And now, I shall pass out your topics. Since it is due tomorrow, you will have to visit each others houses to do this." V...Visit each others... That's it: I want to die.

_Punched by a Machamp, stabbed by a Excadrill, have my life drained by a Bayleef, raped to dea-no that's going too far. But come on! Anything you got! Strike me with a mis-fired thunderbolt on my head or something!_

_That creepy Lopunny guy never looked away from me as we got the paper. Please be something I can fucking write about and nothing like the cosmic theory of how Arceus is the byproduct of an intergalactic energy explosion that too- What the sweet holy hell am I talking about..._

"...You okay, Big Boy? You're sweating an awful lot...hee hee hee."

"DON'T...call me that. Please! N-Now anyways, let's look at this paper." Okay, Alan, calm down! Don't let this...THING get to you! Alright, becoming calmer, so I can read what this is talking about. "Okay...so, apparently, we have to write about..." I stopped talking as soon as he cruised his fingers along my hand.

"Go oooon!" Calm down, Alan, caaaalm down...

"...About why types are weak to/strong against other types. Like the logic behind it, along with some actual- FAAAAAAAAACTS?!" I slammed his other arm against the wall. After all, it was just touching my...touching my...!

"Owwwch! You're the rough type, huh? Ohh, I'm gonna LIKE this!" Ohh, I'm gonna HATE this! Maybe if I plead and beg the teacher, I can be partners with Tyrone. Speaking of which, I wonder who's his partner... "Big Boy, come on! Let's brainstorm on this! Then, I'll come over and we can do it...and do the assignment!"

"Y-Yeah- wait, what did you just say?!"

*POP*

Annoyingly popping his gum as usual..."Oh, I didn't say anything other than we have to do this!" Why do I feel like crying...?

"A-And by the way...what's up with your attire? Aren't those shorts a little too...short?"

"Hee hee!" He clasped his hands against his mouth. "Why oh why were you looking at me like that, Big Boy~?"

"Gah! N-No, don't get the wrong idea!"

"Hah hah! But really, I'm the leader of a biker gang: "Tainted Liquids", is what we're called." Do I even want to know what that means... "But why do you ask? Are you trying to hit on me? Because if so, I'll happily get down on my knees for you, anyday, you sexy human-"

"TEACHER!" Everyone's heads dart towards me.

"Mmmmyesss?"

"C-C-Can I, uh...go to the bathroom? Please?!" Then I pretend I have to pee really bad by pressing my legs together. Idiots started snickering as the teacher jerked his head towards the doorway: I guess that means 'yes.'

"Th...Thank you!" I sped out of there like a maxed-out-speed-stat Weavile. I just needed to get out of there. Away from...HIM!

_I found the bathroom, slammed the door shut and locked myself in. My skin crawled, feeling his ghost touches on my...Eeeeeeeeh!_

_"This is what my life has come to. Getting hit on by a biker gay male Lopunny in leather shorts... I wonder how many people would trade spots with me? Maybe I could sell my name to them and let them deal with this." I sat on the closed toilet seat with my face in hands. I let out a long sigh._

_***BANG!***_

_My head snapped up when I heard the door slam open and hear two sets of foot prints walk in. I silently pulled my feet up so they were to my chest and covered my mouth._

_"Can you believe the boss has eyes on that human?! I almost bust a gut when he told us!" I deep masculine voice bellowed. It was hushed by a way higher pitched one._

_"S-Shut it y-ya moron!" he stuttered. I saw a shadow move around under each stall and when it passed mine I could feel my heart beat out my chest._

_Thankfully it passed by without missing a beat(unlike my heart)._

_"Y-yeah I k-k-know but would you w-want to piss of-b-b-b-b-boss?" God this dude has a really bad stutter._

_"Tch! I'd rather not. I like my balls where they are."_

_What kind of person is this boss? And please lord don't let me be the only human here and let that poor bastard be the one who gets in trouble. Please. Please..PLEASE!'_

_(Thankfully) They went to the urinals and left(Without washing their hands. Gross)_

_I stayed in for another minute so they wouldn't see me coming out after them._

Just who IS that guy?! And who were those other...my god, if I don't avoid that guy, I'm gonna be in a world hurt.

"...Alan?"

"!" Ahh, I know that voice! I kick the stall open and see Tyrone! "Phew...it's you, what a relief."

"The teacher asked me to come get you...and that bunny...stay away from him." Woah...Tyrone's voice sounded so stern at that last part... "He's...dangerous. Very, very dangerous."

"You know the guy...?"

"Not personally, no, but...do not let his sweet act fool you. Once he gets angry, he's a violent, merciless monster. Even enough to make an Entei tremble." You've got to be kidding me...and I have to WORK with this guy?!

"And he's my partner for...oh hoh..." I drop down to the floor in an "OTL" position. Why...WHY?! Dad, you're going to get an even MORE severe verbal beating, just you wait! Tyrone placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I wish we could have been partners...b-but...if anything happens...call me."

"T-Tyrone..." I nod my head like there's no tomorrow. "I'm counting on you...buddy!"

* * *

**Poor, POOR guy, right?! xD What will befall our dear hero Alan in the next chapter? Or will he, once again, live up to his nickname of "Bad Luck Kid"? Well, here comes the next chapter. *gulp* Let's hope we do it right this time!  
**


	3. Stupid Bunny

**Bad Luck Kid 3**

**Here it is...the damned third chapter that caused it all...but we revised it, so there shouldn't be a need to take it back down again. I hope. I really do. Well, let's just cross our fingers on this one, as this is the first instance of some "stuff" going on! ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nnnrgh..." Why me? Just why, huh? Why?! Here I am, in the car with this stupid bunny, while Dad's strangely quiet. But can he really be blamed? After all, this stupid boy's clutching on to my arm like a swooned anime girl.

"S-So! Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Alan?" Let's watch that "F" word, Dad. No, not the curse word one.

"One: he's not my friend. Two: I don't even know his-"

"I'm Lucifer, Mr. Big Boy!" THAT'S his name?! Wow. How fitting, right? Wait, what did he just call my Dad...?! "I'm Big Boy's boyfriend!"

The car screeched to a stop. Thank goodness that the streets were pretty empty, or this would've turned ugly...

"B-B-Boyfriend? My, son, I didn't think you'd roll that way so quickly..."

"NO!" I slammed my foot against Dad's seat and yanked my arm away from the demon bunny. "Don't believe that bullcrap! I'd NEVER fall for a boy! Let alone a guy like THIS."

"Yowch! So cold-hearted, Big Boy! Hah hah hah! But yes, we aren't really a couple...yet." He winked at me, making me cringe.

"There never WILL be a "yet!" Look, Dad, I'm only dealing with this guy because we have to do something together! An assignment!"

"Ahh! Okay, then let me hurry and drop you two off!" Umm...drop us off? He's not going to seriously leave me alone with this guy, is he?! Ah wait, Jynx is- "Jynx and I are going to be doing some shopping together, so you'll have to survive off leftovers for tonight, sorry!"

"A-Are you serious?!" I slammed my head against the back of his seat, groaning. Can I EVER catch a break? Seriously...

"Aww, don't be so down!" The bunny patted my back several times. "I promise to be a respectable house guest!" I highly doubt that...

Eventually, we pulled up to the house. Jynx ran past us, looking back several times at the unexpected visitor and then hopping in the front seat. Her hair was done up and a sparkly pink dress. Are they going on a shopping spree, or a date? Sheesh. "Have fun, you two!"

**"Jyyyyynx~!"**

Aaaand off they go. Now it's just me, and this smiling doofus staring right at me, rocking his body side to side with his arms behind his back. "Well? Aren't you going to invite your visitor inside~?"

"Or I can go in and leave you out here. That works for me!" He smacked my arm, pouting.

_We made it inside the house without any troubles (somehow)._

_"SO, Big Boy, where's your room?" He tilted his head to the side._

_"In my house. You. Couch, now!" I pointed out._

_If we went to my room, I knew shit was gonna go down, and I didn't want to chance it._

_"Besides, I don't trust you being anywhere near my bed, leaving your cooties all on it." I explained to the jail bait bunny._

_"Or you don't trust yourself around me near a bed, handsome!~" He egged me on by wiggling his hips at me._

_"Like hell! Your not exactly my type. And also... let go of me!"_

_I almost forgot this asshole was holding my arm until I almost lost feeling in it. He did as I told him to surprisingly._

_"If you order me to I'll do whatever you want, big boy~!"_

_You gatta be kidding me! Wait. Lets try this._

_"Stop calling me big boy and get to work on the paper!" I pointed at him with my other hand on my hip._

_"I'll get to work, Big Boy, sir!"_

_Shit._

He really loves to piss me off, doesn't he? Like an annoying little sibling... "You write the first 2 and a half, then I'll do the rest."

"Aww, how sweet! You're giving me less pages to do!" Mostly because I don't trust that you're smart enough to write more... "Umm, hmm...ah!" And before I knew it, he was already scribbling stuff down...at a very fast pace, no less! "You know, I'm really quick with the fingers!"

"Good for you."

"And not just with writing-"

"SHUT. UP." Garrrr, everything he says always have to leave to some perverted innuendo! I hopped myself onto the couch, trying to calm down. This sudden headache of mine is killing me. And I can only why I have one... "Tired, Big Boy? It's understandable, it must be so tiring adjusting to a new school, huh?" Oh my go...he actually says something NORMAL for once?!

"You could say...and I want out of there immediately!"

"But didn't you make friends with that big guy?"

"Tyrone? Well, yeah, but...but still, I'd much rather go to a school full of human boys and GIRLS, like a normal person!" Seriously, being around nothing but boys all the time can do a number on you, especially if they act like this guy...

"But I doubt Mr. Big Boy would let that happen! You'll have to be my classmate, whether you want to or not, hah hah hah!" Grr, mocking meeee! I swear, I should get up and...oh, never mind.

"Whatever, just shut up and do the paper-"

"Done! Well, with my portion, at least." I shot up from the couch.

"WHAT?!" Th-This dude really is fast with his fingers...(let's hope I won't be saying that for a different kind of situation...) "Come on...I was just getting comfortable and everything...*groan*" I laid back down in frustration: that was, like, 5 minutes. This demon bunny is inhumane!

"Prolonging your break? Well, then...!"

"OOF!" Suddenly, just a splash of weight crashed down on my stomach, making me almost fall. What in the...?! "H-Hey!" Why is on top of me?! And now he's getting comfortable by laying down me...hrrrngh.

"The sound of your breathing's comfortable, hah hah hah..."

"Get off. Now." Although, I have to admit...he does feel kind of soft, like a puffy cat or a pillow. GAAAAH! What am I saying, I don't want this thing on me like that!

He looked up at me. "Hmm? For such a stern tone, you're blushing an awful lot!"

_"Because you sound girly and your fur...fuck it. Your fur feels nice, OK?"_

_Now that I said that, I wish I didn't._

_He wrapped his arms around my neck and buried himself into my neck. I was about to tear him off by the ears but every time I pushed him away I just get stuff thrown back in my face!_

_"Awwww! You're soo sweet!"_

_...I have an idea._

_I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I hope this works._

_"How about we cut a deal?"_

_He moved his head to look at me, a smile spreading on his face._

_"WHat kind of deal? He singsonged._

_"First off I know you like me... Like that."_

_The smile on his face grew into a huge grin and he leaned closer to me, his lips DANGEROUSLY close to my face. I backed away slightly. If this is gonna work I'm gonna need to get dangerous. Deal with the devil as they say._

_"You help me do what I want, when I want it, and how I want it."_

_He sat up and looked at me with one of his ears covering one of his eyes and looking so-STAY FOCUSED!_

_"And what do I get out of th-Ahh!"_

_I kissed him... on the cheek._

_I pulled away and saw the stunned look on his face. He rubbed the cheek I just kissed._

_In prison you do what you need to do to survive and not get killed. And the best thing to do is get in contact with the ones who have control and knowledge. And I KNOW this is one of the guys._

"Y-Y-Y-You just...ohhh~!" Now he's completely swooning. Even I can't believe I just did that! "Got it! As the gang leader of Tainted Liquids, I'll make sure my men protect you at all costs! AND you'll be free to...join us in our dirty work, heh heh heh! N-Now what is it, what did you want me to do!?"

"Well, since you gave me this unforgivable headache and clenched on to me several times, I want you to finish the rest of the paper off." And mostly because I don't want to do it in the first place...

"Ahh? Sure, but I want something out of it! Starting with...a kiss! A REAL kiss!"

And just what is a "real" kiss? And do I really want to do that? No. But I really don't feel like spending hours on that damn paper... "...Hmph. Fine!"

It looks like I can't always just have my way, huh? Oh well. I'll probably just sneak in Dad's fridge in the basement and get so drunk, I'll forget everything. I did that before when I accidentally pissed myself during 3rd grade when I was too late to reach the toilet, but I thought at the time it was some fancy looking apple juice.

Shut up.

I laid back down, making him bring his head down and plant our lips together. My lips won't have little fur hairs on it, will it? Gross. But they feel warm and soft, like a girl's. Yeah...maybe I'll just delude myself into thinking he's a girl for now that I'm kissing. Yes, a girl that I'm smacking my lips against several times, and yes, a girl that's running her fingers through my hair while slightly moaning. It's official: I'm never becoming a groom.

"Hrrgh!" When he found the chance, he dug his tongue in. Th-The bastard, who told him it was okay to do that?! It's even making me make weird noises, and I don't like it one bit. Almost as much how I don't like tongue curling against mine while the kiss gets deeper. Is this his definition of a "real" kiss? If so, then...I'd like to do this often with an actual GIRL. But because he looks and acts like a girl, I guess he counts. I guess.

I needed to breathe, so I pushed him off me. We were panting as if we just finished a race or something. His face was almost as red as his eyes, and...! "G-Ggggh!" W-W-Why...do I feel a bulge? And why does it feel as if...it's rubbing against MINE'S? No way! I'll never accept the fact that this kiss made me hard! But whatever, I don't want him to notice: it's all over if he does! "O...Okay. You can get off, now- AGH!"

"Ohh, now what's this?! I seem to be rubbing against something. Gee, I wonder what it is...?" Nooo, he noticed!

"Rrrrgh, nnngh! St-Stop rubbing against me like that...!" I closed my mouth shut from gasping too much. The stimulation's...way too weird and it's making me sound funny! I HATE sounding embarrassing!

_I managed to push him away and crossed my legs so he couldn't get access to my...Nggghhh! Keep calm, Alan. Stay cool and you can have this guy wrapped around your fingers. Just... be careful with how you make your moves._

_I managed to steady my throbbing... heart! Yeah... My heart. And make the blush across my face cool down. Lucifer (Still, who the hell names their kid that?!) by now was sitting back up and licking his lips at me._

_"Mmmmhh~! You tasted good! And I'm still hungry for mo-mggh!" I shoved my hand in front of his advancing face._

_Play it cool. Play it cool._

_"If you think I'm gonna just give it up like that, you're sadly mistaken!" I poked him in the chest for emphasis. "I am the one in control here and you won't do anything I'm not comfortable with, got it?"_

_He was up against the wall with my hand over his mouth. Now it looks like I'm the one being a rapist. Not cool._

_I backed away and leaned back to see how he'd answer._

"...Okay!"

***SLAM* **

I fell on the floor, then got back on the couch. Really, are you kidding me!? And THIS is the leader of a biker gang?! "First of all, t-take care of THIS!" I pointed to the bulge in my pants. Because he had to make stupid moans, and me as well, he did this to me, so it's his responsibility! Nothing more!

"Gladly!" I laid back, gulping as he unzipped my pants. "Hee hee. Nice skull-patterned boxers. But even NICER is..." He poked at it, making me flinch.

"Hrrngh! J-Just shut up and do as I say! ! !"

"Ahh, the bossier you sound, the hornier I get!" Geez, how did it lead up to this? A male bunny with a name similar to the Devil's is curiously sliding his fingers down the shaft of my cock. "Alrighty, Lucifer shall take care of this!" He entered it in his mouth. I had to close my mouth to hold back a groan. Though, I keep constantly forgetting that we're the only ones in the house...

"..." Th-This is so, this is so...I don't even know what to say. The way he's bobbing his head while his tongue's pressed against it is making my legs and arms tremble. I refuse to let my hand leave my mouth, so now it just sounds like a bunch of retarded mumbles coming out. Let's hope they're not ones of pleasure: please don't be! I couldn't live with myself if I realized I felt pleasure by fellatio from a fucking boy!

"...?" Wh...Why is he looking up at me like that?! It's a look of wanting, as if he wants me to do something. ...Well, what?! "!" Now he closed his eyes as if he were smiling. Why the sudden- o-oh! I just realized I put my hand on his head, making him go faster. Th-The stimulation, I...I couldn't hold in the sounds anymore, damnit! I threw the hand that I used to cover my mouth with down, bringing my head back slightly and finally expressing myself.

"Ohhhh!" I moaned out, ever-loudly. Fuck it, I'll admit it: it's good, it feels really good! I'm clenching the fabric of the couch with my free hand, while still holding his head with the other. I kick my foot up in the air several eyes while my vision got blurry. Yeesh, this is the best feeling I've had in a while! Especially since I went to that type of school...and now one of the biggest (I'm sure) names from there, the leader of a biker gang, is agreeing to do everything I say, including this.

I-I can feel myself cumming soon...should I tell him? But knowing this shameless man, he would probably not even want a warning. But if he does find it displeasing...who cares? I sure won't. And besides, I don't want to get the couch dirty. Dad loves this couch (as much as he loves me, he said. Dad, you better have been joking...), and messing it up, hooo, you're gonna have a bad time. You and your wallet.

"S-Stupid bunny...ugh...h-here!" I grit my teeth and then finally, release. He made no sign of backing away and took in all of it. Thank Arceus, I can't have Dad doing his famous "Spin-of-Punishment" technique. Trust me, being spun round by him for 5-10 seconds will leave you so dizzy, puking's almost a 100% possibility.

"Ohhh..." He rose his head up, lapping the rest up with his tongue. "Did that...***pant* *pant*** take care of your little problem?"

"Y...Yeah...n-now get back to work. That's...that's enough for today." Wait..."for today," I said? Why do I say it as if we do these kinds of things on a regular basis? That, I assure you, will NOT be happening. But then again, when has anything ever worked out in my favor...?

* * *

**lol, to be honest, I'm a bit scared of posting this up , but it's not anything too severe, right?! So they should have nothing to say about it...but as always, hope you all enjoyed. :) **


	4. Bailing Gone Wrong

**Bad Luck Kid 4**

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for sticking through this story with us. :) Here's more right here for ya! It'll be a pretty interesting chapter, I can hope. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_'Big boy...Oh big boy!~'_

_'S-stop touching me...Ahhh-'_

_'Now I wonder if that sexy carrot... Will fit in me...'_

_"AHHHHHHHHH!" I flailed all over as my sheets kept me in place. When I didn't feel some other heat in my bed sheets I calmed down. I was in a cold sweat at..._

_Fuck. Four fucking thirty-four._

_I flopped back on the bed and tried to go back to sleep. Until I felt something warm under my sheets. I lifted them up to see my boxers covered in-_

_"I had a wet dream about... NONONONONO! It was about how he was touching me! That's all! Yeah, yeah! Going back to bed!"_

_'Forget forget forget forget...'_

B-B-But why? Why am I having a dream like THAT? About HIM?! Did he lace me with his hidden demonic powers? That's it: I'm going to an exorcist first thing in the morning! Except, well, I don't know any...

Damn.

Thank Arceusfully (I can't believe I just said that...), I was able to sleep normally after downing a few sleeping pills, though I'm not sure if I was supposed to take 1. I took 3. But shit, it helped. But let's hope it won't help in decreasing my life span...yet.

"Son! Come on! Time for school!" Dad yelled at me, even though he just busted in my room. Headache received.

"Ugh, yeah, whatever..." That dream still had me disoriented, however. And I have to see that nightmare in psychical form today. Why, oh why... He gave his usual pep talk about making the best out of any school day, no matter how bad it is during the ride there. I wasn't listening, of course. Does he even remember the type of school I attend anymore?

"Have a good day! I love you!"

"Ack...!" Several boys heard that. And started snickering. I glared down at Dad as if I was about to brutally kill him, which I was probably going to do, had he not sped off at the speed of a jet engine. I ignored the snickering idiots and headed straight up to class. I can only imagine what's going to greet me first thing in the morning...

_'Alright assholes. Screw with me, I'll screw with you (No Lucifer in sight!)'_

_I turned around and started waving my hands around and muttering quietly. The boys stopped snickering and backed away. I stepped forward. I kept getting closer and I could make out what they were saying to each other._

_"Isn't that the guy with major luck issues?"_

_"Holy balls I think your right!"_

_"Why did you have to snicker man?! I don't need this shit!"_

_The guys backed away further until they were almost at the end of the block._

_"OOGGA BOGA!"_

_"AHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Several different high pitched screams echoed as the boys ran away from me. Hmm. Maybe having bad luck can be a blessing._

_I went straight to class and surprisingly I found myself to be one of the 'early' ones as in the guys who come in before 7:55. I didn't see Tyrone anywhere yet but maybe he'll be here soon._

_'Arecus please let Lucifer not come in. Please. Please!'_

But someone did come in. And it wasn't Tyrone, nor Lucifer (Thank God..). It was a Typhlosion, and man, did the mere sight of him make me shiver. He has a grey beanie on instead of the typical paperboy cap we wear, and he has a tattoo of a zigzag across his right eye. I don't like the way he's looking at me...

"My brother..."

"Ah!" His voice caught me off guard and I screeched. More manly points loss. Good job, Alan.

"My older brother, Tyrone...have you seen him?" Um...huh? Tyrone has a brother, and it's this guy...?! Yeesh, I guess the "quiet, but fierce" runs in the family, huh... Then I remembered he asked me something, then snapped back to reality.

"N-No, I haven't yet..." He didn't looked too please with that answer. He isn't going to barbeque me, is he?

"I see..." He made his way to leave, but then he bumps into, guess who: Tyrone.

"Ah, Tyler...and Alan." Tyler and Tyrone. I guess "Ty" must be the trademark family letters or something? "This is my little-"

"Younger."

"Younger brother, Tyler." I walked up to the two. He's about the same height as me.

"Uh, it's nice to meet-"

"Stay away."

"!" What in the... What he say that for all of a sudden?

"I have heard about you from around the campus: "Bad Luck Kid," they call you? Apparently, your bad luck seems to spread. So in those words..."

"Argh...?!" H-He grabbed me by the collar!

"Avoid risking such a thing to happen to my brother, or rest assured, your body will become a pile of ashes-"

**"Tyler!"**

"...!" Tyrone gave him a glare good enough to make him let go of me. Did I mention I'm shaking in fear right now?

_"Tyler, calm yourself. It's just a ridiculous name people gave him. You know father told us not to believe every senseless rumor that comes around here." Tyler still gave me a small glare but it softened just a little._

_"Remember this. If I dare hear anything about my brother getting hurt, you shall be a pile of ash." And with that, he turned to walk out._

_I jumped a bit when Tyrone put a claw on my shoulder._

_"Sorry about Tyler. He's younger then me but he's fierce when it comes to looking out for me. He's been watching out for me when I should have done it for him, hehe." He gave a slight smile. "But he can be a bit overprotective at times. Don't let his threat worry you."_

_I nod my head. "I should be used to this by now." Out of all he Pokemon I've met so far Tyrone is, BY FAR. the best and nicest. Like an actual friend. "Thanks."_

_"Alright, ya shits, time for class." Prof Muk cam in wearing his usual clothes and a book in hand. He stretched out each hand and put one book on everyone's desk. Anyone here went to their seats and waited for their book, whether or not anyone was there. The class room seemed a bit scarce but ain't no skin of my nose!_

"What's up, everyone?! Sorry I'm late!" Never mind... here HE is. Professor pointed to his desk.

"Shut up and siddown."

"Mrg..." And now he is right next to me, in which he has to be. Seeing him is not only annoying, but also awkward, obviously because of last night and that dream...Professor started lecturing us about something while Lucifer mumbled quietly to me. "Morning, Big Boy. Last night sure was an experience, huh? Even I was surprised that you went with such a thing!"

"Shh! Don't talk about that here!" If anyone hears that, it's all over. "And keep being surprised, because it will never happen again!"

"You sure about that?"

"!" Wh-What's with that smirk on his face...!?

"I wouldn't say so. Like it or not, we WILL be getting to know each other better, hee hee hee!" Grrr...this guy...makes me want to punch him in his stupid face! But because that stupid blob of poison's looking at me that way, I'd better shut up and just pay attention to what he's talking about.

Next thing you know...gym class starts. Thankfully, everyone was provided with gym clothes, which was a plain white tee and black shorts. Though, some wore tanks or even no shirt, but Lucifer, instead, had a buruma on. I, I don't even...

"Alright, ladies!" Oh look, our coach is a Machamp, Coach Manny. How surprising. And the fact that he just called us "ladies" pretty much tells me how much I'm going to like this guy... "Today's your first of gym, but that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you! First off, 5 laps around the gym!" Yeah: I think I hate this guy. The gym's pretty large, so running even 1 or 2 laps seems to be a very tiring process. But this man wants. Hmph. I'm running...none.

"As if..." I snuck over to the bleachers, getting all comfortable on them while staring up at the ceiling. The others started running, but thankfully, nobody alerted the coach I was laying here: the bleachers were a distant away from them, anyways. "RARGH!" Tyrone, out of nowhere, hauled me over his shoulder and continued running! ...Or fast walking, since he's a little too big to run...

"You shouldn't rest just yet, Al. You should run!"

"But I don't WANT to!" He dropped me down and pushed on my shoulders, making me run. The coach gave us a weird look, but didn't say anything. Good.

"HEY!" Shit, I know who's voice that is...Lucifer came running up to us at demon speed. No pun intended..."St...St...*pant* *pant* Stop getting all touchy with MY Big Boy!" Yeesh, what is he so angry for? ...Wait, what did he just...

"..." Tyrone looked just as baffled as I was. But we continued what we were doing before.

"HEY! Don't ignore me!" He cut in, yanking my arm to make me trip to the right and out of Tyrone's grasp. "Go somewhere else! I'll run with him!"

"Hey..." I snarled, not liking how he's talking to him. "What's your problem, anyway? All he was doing was just pushing my back!" He shook his head and squeezed my arm more.

"I don't care if he was pinching your nose, I don't want him getting used to touching you! Because if so, he might try to-"

"I would never."

"!"

"?!" Tyrone gave him a calm, but stern expression.

"I would never...hurt Alan in such a way. In any way, really. Do not misunderstand, please."

"Hmph! Whatever! Hands off him from now on!" Says you. I pushed him off of me.

***SCREEEEEEEEECH***

"ARGH!" The blow of the whistle made us flinch. Stupid, damn coach!

_"Now that we're all warmed up lets get to our next workout!"_

_After clearing up my ears he motioned for everyone to gather close to him._

_"Now what were gonna do requires partners!" I looked at Tyrone and he gave me a solid nod. "BUT your partner should be close to you in weight and height if possible if you don't wanna get Crushed!" The color melted from my face as I felt a tight squeeze on my arm._

_"SHIT." I said out loud._

_The coach heard me. "You got a problem, KID?" His left eye twitched when he made eye contact with me. Mine twitched back. Either deal with a teacher that could break me in two or a Lopunny that's become my tormentor...SHIT._

_'!' I have an idea._

_"I just really need to go to the bathroom! Yeah, my stomach's been bugging me! I must have eaten some bad leftovers this morning!" For emphasis, I crouched slightly holding my stomach and scrunching my face in discomfort._

_"Hggrr! Go to the gym bathroom ! You got 10 mins! And when you get back, join your with bunnyboy here!"_

_'10 mins away from the devil is better then none!'_

_"Yes, sir!" I jerked my arm from Lucifer and as I walked to the bathroom, I passed Tyrone and we traded a quick low five. A small victory! But it's still a fucking victory!_

_The second I was out of sight I ran for the stalls and locked it! 10 mins of safety! Woooo!_

Ugh, he just had to be the closest to my stature...maybe I can stay in here longer and pretend I had sudden diarrhea...if I hated myself enough.

***SLAM***

"!" Oh no, don't tell me it's- wait, no. I hear the sound of footsteps. They're pretty heavy.

"Hooo! Bailed outta THERE! Hey, didn't that human kid run in here...?" Who is that? I peeked through the opening of the stall: it's that Feraligatr guy, one of the men in my homeroom. Never talked to him, but he seems to be friends with most of the guys in my class. It took me a second to realize he was staring me right back in the eye. "THERE you are!"

"Ahhh!" I jumped back and fell down, hitting the top part of my back against the toilet. Owch.

"O-Occupied!"

"Yeah, sure. Come out here, already! I'm bailing with ya, too!" Well, he certainly doesn't look like no teacher's pet, so I believe him. And yeah, if I'm going to stay in here a while, might as well talk to somebody. I leaned against the wall with him.

"Name's Fred! You're B.L.K.! Ahh, the famous human-only kid around here! Bwahahahahahah!" I rolled my eyes and grunted.

"My name's Alan, thank you very much." He patted my shoulder.

"Anyways, pretty bold of you to try to lazy out of running before. Manny was my coach back in elementary, and man, how hard he threw a kid when he caught him lacking!" I'm not sure gym coaches are allowed to do that... "And then...what was UP with you and that Lucifer kid all up on you? He your boyfriend or something!?"

"What?! No! Never!" I quickly, quickly, quickly objected. The last thing I need happening to me right now is a big misunderstanding. "I'm into boys! Not now, not ever!" I grunted, crossing my arms. Then suddenly, he smirked.

"Heh. That's what they all say...before they get a good ramming!"

"...Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Once their behind's plunged by the stick, they ain't gonna be saying that no more! Say, YOU ever took it up the butt, kid?"

"WHAT?!" H-Hold on, first of all, how the fuck did this conversation derail into THIS?! And second of all, who asks someone they've just met that, especially when we're both the same gender!? He pointed at me then laughed.

"Bwahahahah! Your face is totally red! You know, kid, you're actually kind of cute." I noticed he was getting uncomfortably close to me. I backed up, trying to find an entrance to dash past him by and gtfo, but he's a buff and big guy, so that's making that strategy very difficult.

"Argh!" He picked me up by my butt and had me held up against the wall. I tried getting him off.

"Stop! If this is a joke, quit it!"

"HAH!" He cackled like usual and threw his arm inside my shirt. I shivered: I don't like the way he's gliding through my chest... But then I felt a pinch, making me shriek. "NOW does this seem like a joke?! Your nipple would certainly agree with me." He brought me back down to the ground and made me face my back against him, now throwing his other arm inside my shirt.

"Nnggh...stop..."

_"Mmmmh. Not bad. I like it when guys don't wash. Sooo much more natural." He wiped his face with my shirt._

_"Let go of me! If you don't stop I'll-"_

_"You'll what? Let out your little sissy voice and let everyone see you for what you really are? Not that I don't mind. A gangbang sounds pretty hot to me."_

_I didn't look him in the eyes and muttered quietly to myself._

_"Hmm? Care to repeat that for your big daddy?" He leaned closer to my head. I opened my mouth and I bit his cheek! When he pulled away I kicked him once in the stomach and he dropped me. Then I kicked him again this time in the groin and then I just wailed on him with punches! I've been talked down to and treated like some sort of fucking toy! FML! Fuck this! AND FUCK YOU!_

_I don't know how long I was punching but didn't stop until my fist hurt. I was breathing heavy and I looked down to see Fred with a busted lip and a few bruises all over his face and jaw along with one really bad one on his chest._

_He was groaning but still conscious. He was looking at me with a know-it-all smile."Looks like I pushed your limit, BLK. I wanted to see how true the rumors were about you." He was straining to get on his feet. "Do you hate me?"_

_"You tried to fucking rape me! OF FUCKING COURSE I HATE YOU!"_

_His face didn't lose his smile._

_"Look. I've been through shit and being raped by a Pokemon wouldn't help me! Neither would being a bitch! If you try it again, I'll do worse to you!"_

_He let out a hearty laugh as he final got on his feet. I threw my fist up ready for round 2!Then... he patted my arm. "You're gonna fit in right here. Call me when you need me, BLK."_

_I gave him another glare. "IT'S ALAN."_

_"BWAHAHAHAHA! Of course! Of course!" He waved me off and left the bathroom._

_**...**_

_**...**_

_The fuck happened to my life? J-Just what happened?_

"KID!"

"Agh!" Now what?! Oh, it's just coach, with a few others behind him. He looked pretty agitated.

"What the hell happened in here between you two?! Why does he got some stuff on his face?!"

"W-Well, uh..." Go with the lie, or admit that some guy I just met wanted to test me by molesting me...Yeah, I'd much rather go with the lie. "Him and I needed to...settle a few things." I said, gazing upwards while twisting my chin, trying to look cool.

I didn't.

"Oh, so you think it's funny to settle fights during your "urgent bathroom trip"?! Either I write you up, or you two patch things up. NOW!" He pushed Fred back in here and left. Of course, he did that freaking laugh again.

"Well, now! Looks like you need me, already! Well?" He ran up to me, turning me around and held me against the wall...again?! "Shall we "make up?" Bwahahahahah!"

"Wh-What?! But you said you were only just..."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I still DON'T want to ram the shit out of you, Al! And besides, you trying to act cool got me really horny. See?"

"!" G-Ggnngh...h-he's putting his erection in between my...it's making shiver and I'm beginning to sweat. I don't like the size of that thing...it's quite the size. A l-large one. "C-Come on! Don't you know when to quit?! Round 2, remember?! Wait..." His face...it's healed?!

"Used a potion, you know. And believe me, BLK, I wasn't trying to stop you. No offense, but I could eeaaasily beat you in strength, boy. You're a human; I'm an alligator!" Urk...that's true, that's totally true. What he felt was probably like hits to a baby. "Don't worry..." I felt him pulling down my shorts. I gulped, anticipating the worst. "I'm wetting it, so it'll go right in."

"Y...You...I'll go-"

"Boy, admitting that you got raped by another male in the bathroom...only someone with no self-dignity or pride would admit to that! So come on..."

"Haa...!" I-It's prodding at my entrance. S-So is this what PRISON feels like?! "C-Come on, we just met! W-Wouldn't just a simple "sorry" suffice?!"

"Sorry, Al! Too late to back down, now! And besides, your hole's trying to suck me up inside there. You sure this is rape? Don't worry, I'll be gentle: I promise!"

And with one big push, there he was, now inside of me. I tried my very hardest to suppress a loud moan. W-Woah, woah...it feels like a needle at the doctor poking you in the spot where it hurts the most. W-Well, at least he's keeping his promise...for now, at least.

"U-Uughh, ahh, nngh..." I can't even talk right. Here I am, being done by someone I just met, like a typical street hooker.

_I started to break out in a sweat as he went on. His head was close to my shoulder and I could feel his hot breath crawl all over it._

_"You feel so good...It feels great breaking in a virgin. Reminds me of when it happened to me." He went fast and now I was letting out small humiliating whimpers. He picked me up by my thighs and I ended up hitting him._

_"You'll scream bloody murder when I'm done with you..."_

_"And I'll rip your dick right off if you don't get the hell off my man right now..."_

_"!" _

_"!"_

_We turned to see Lucifer!_

_...And Tyrone!_

_My face was filled with dread. I was being watched fucked like a bitch in heat. Suddenly I felt empty as Fred's penis shrank and went back inside him. He looked like he was about to die right there on the spot. He dropped me on the floor flat on my back._

_As Tyrone and Lucifer came closer, he backed up until he hit the wall._

_Tyrone picked me up and slid my shorts back on me. I didn't even notice while I was watching Lucifer walk closer to him._

_"Hey come on b-"_

_***BAM***_

_He was bitched slapped across the room. Lucifer's eyes must have looked horrifying because Fred was shaking worse then I was. "L-l-looks like BLK isn't just a nickname. Hehehe..."_

_Lucifer grabbed hm by the neck and pulled him a full foot off the ground with just one arm (Howwww the FUCK?!) and said in the most chilling voice I've heard come out of his mouth:_

_"If you fucking come near him again, I'll make sure that death is the thing you'll want the most!" Then I saw a glowing white mist form on the other hand. He punched Fred straight in the balls with an Ice Punch!_

"ARGGHH!" It doesn't take a fool to tell that he really felt that. He made the true demon in Lucifer come out...and now I truly see what Tyrone meant. "Y-You...*whimper* S-So THIS is the gang leader of Tainted Liquids, huh?! *pant* *pant* It's finally nice to meet you! Nice to see you visited today...!" H-How can he still talk is beyond me...is this dude even an actual Pokemon, or a artificial god-made creation?!

"Hmph...Big Guy! Take Big Boy out of here! Meanwhile, I'm going to teach someone a lesson in touching my man, but you have special permission this time...so get to it!"

"Y...Yes!" Meanwhile, my face was white: those two saw. They saw...**EVERYTHING**. Never more did I feel like actually wanting to die. While the others ran inside to probably stop them, Tyrone carried me on his back to the bleachers, making me lean against him. I was sill in such a horrified daze that I was seen. "Al...please tell me you are okay..."

"Hmm...pretty hard to be okay when someone just tried to rape you..."

"Alan...I apologize that the days you've spent at this school has been nothing but frustration and terror. Maybe this is why humans were never meant to come here..." I gazed up at the ceiling. Somehow, the blinding lights up from up above help me relax: fill me up with a sense of peace.

"Serves me right, I guess..."

"No! I apologize if that sounded highly rude and insensitive for me to say. You are a good friend I would rather not lose, Alan. And Lucifer may not act the...greatest, but as you saw, he truly does care for you."

"Yeah..." And even after I treat him how I normally do, he snapped, just for me...maybe a great way of showing thanks would be by considering him as a friend, too: I'm sure he'd like to hear that. "Ah...!" The two were being escorted out by some security guards. They didn't look at all okay: both were really beat up...maybe I'll avoid serious fighting at this school. "...You're right."

"!"

"Being a human here...just isn't meant to be. How can I truly protect myself without the ability to "evolve" or use powers, hm? Dad...while I can use this to make him buy me mountains of anything I want and verbal waves of abuse, I'll always think of him as the stupid oaf who cursed me here. I hate you, Dad."

"...No, Alan." He out his arm on my shoulder. "Never feel hate for anything or anyone, or a feeling similar to it. It will only cause more disdain in your heart...it is something I've learned to teach myself a very long time ago..."

"Huh?" Tyrone? Hating somebody? Heh, imagine that: he's such a lovable, sweet guy, I'd never think he was capable of feeling hate.

"But I will reveal you that later...right now, you should just rest. I'll call your father for you."

"O-Okay...thanks..." I shifted myself so that I was resting my head on his lap. All I really do want right now is some sleep. I'll deal with the write-up I'll more than likely receive from the coach later (not that I care), be lectured by Dad, and...thank Lucifer. Gee. I sure have a lot on my list to do...

Oh, and probably making Fred spend his money on me and those two by taking us to a nice place to eat, hmph!

* * *

**Yeah, was a pretty intense chapter, huh? Here, you saw the...angry part of Lucifer that is only befitting for a gang member leader. And Fred and Tyler, actually came up with them on the spot. xD Hope you guys like 'em, cause this won't be the only time yous ee them! Well, as always, look out for more. See ya!**


	5. Gloomy Story and the Gang

**Bad Luck Kid 5**

**Aaand we're back with more Bad Luck Kid~! I'm so glad you all enjoy the work we've been putting into this! It makes us very happy! :'D But anywayz, let's get on with the show. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, Tyrone...what was it you wanted to tell me?" It was the weekend and Ty was awesome enough to pay me a visit, despite Dad shrieking like a little girl and hiding under the couch at first. I promise to give him a verbal lashing later. But right now, we're in my room, sitting around my table.

"Yes...I mentioned it yesterday. About...my troubled past." He took one more sip of the juice before talking. I wonder what could have possibly happened...

"See, I...used to have someone that I loved very much. Much like Lucifer to you."

"Let's NOT use that example, please!"

"Aha hah hah. But yes, she was my very first...and very last love of my life. Her name was Sylvia. I can assume you know what Pokemon she is..."

"Yeah...a Sylveon."

He nodded his head. "Correct. I met her in this very school three years ago, back when both girls and boys attended this school." So girls DID attend this school...but not by the time I come here, of course. *sigh* "Because of her adorable looks and lively personality, she was loved and admired by everyone. Men filled with hope that they would catch her eye, women envying her and wishing to be her...I never would have guessed that...she would like a guy like me."

Before I started up my DS, I asked, "Were you one of the guys that liked her?"

"No...as I ever really concentrated on my schoolwork and reading novels. She, one day, came to me, professing her love to me. Of course, I thought it was another mere trap for the popular students to attempt to make fun of me. But the look in her eyes and the tone in her voice...she was telling the truth, and as time went by, I began to realize how much I loved this girl. This girl who stood up for me, taught me how to be more assertive, and not to be shy to express my love for...cute things."

"Yeah...I can see." I said bluntly, looking at the teddy bear raglan tee he has on. He really is a gentle giant. "So...what happened? What made everything fall apart?"

"..." He looked down, as if he didn't want to continue saying anymore. Maybe I shouldn't be so persistent.

"Y-You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said sheepishly, trying to hide my grunt of anger from this enemy killing me on my game just now. He shook his head.

"It's alright. It's okay...I can tell you. It happened in junior year, the year right before you came. It was on that special night, or rather, prom night. It was especially vivid that year, because it was the last year before this school turned into one of all males. That was when IT happened...the famed "Girl No More" incident."

That made me pause my game and set it down. "G..."Girl No More"? What in the world is that...?!"

"It is a story that almost everyone who's been here since the last three years know about, and the reason why females could not attend this school anymore. That "prom" night was actually one big, unspeakable act of the men to take that opportunity to do...horrific actions to their female friends or girlfriends."

"No...you don't mean..."

"Yes...the men brutally** raped **those girls. I couldn't believe it when I saw it: screams of sheer pain coming from them, and crying. I, shamefully, used violence to seize those men from their actions, but I worried desperately for Sylvia, who had left me for a short while to go to the bathroom. When I entered the bathroom, she was there, along with a group of guys. And in that moment, I heard her say those words:"

**"Ahh, how unfortunate for those poor girls. They can't blame me if I'm throwing wads of cash to those men to brutally rape their girlfriends for my own amusement and for their misfortune, ah hah hah hah! And I bet that lonely loser "boyfriend" of mine will be trying to come and save me, even though I was the one behind all this!" **

Tyrone covered his face with his hands. Meanwhile, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I...I should comfort him somehow, as his friend. But...how?

_In an out of character moment I went up to him and gave Tyrone a hug; well, as close of a hug as I could get with him being so big. I... I've never had ANYTHING like that happen to me or anyone but...the pain he must have felt._

_"I know what I say can't change what happened... But I'm here for you like you were there for me."_

_He returned my hug and dug his face into my shoulder. Screw being manly and shit! I'm his friend!_

_We stayed like that for a few minutes and when he calmed down I asked him "So what happened after that?"_

"I confronted her. She tried to act as her nice and bubbly facade when she saw me, but I knew better. I turned her in to the police when they arrived and the women were transported to the hospital. I suggested to the top boards of the district to only allow male students, so that prom and that incident could never possibly happen again."

"Wow..." This guy...he really is awesome. To go through such a thing and still be such a nice guy...that takes a lot. "And so...you've decided to..."

"Yes. I'll...never fall in love again, for as long as I live. I...I don't want to go through such a thing ever again. I cried heavily after it all." Geez, knowing my luck, that'll probably happen to ME, but even worse. "Aah...to have revealed this story to you, I actually feel better, now. Thank you for listening to me, Alan. If you ever fall in love..." He placed his hand on my hand. "May it be eternal and forever happy."

"Lovely words of wisdom, grandpa." We both laughed and I got up to get my charger since my thing's going red, but I trip over one of the cords on the floor and trip. "Gyaaah!"

"Ah!" Thankfully, Tyrone caught me, but leaned back too far so he fell, too. I'm on top of him while he's got his arms wrapped around me. I'm glad I didn't hit the floor, but...the way this looks, and our faces are so close to each other...

_Tyrone looked me straight in the eye and said, "You know... I guess you do have a bit of bad luck, hehe."_

_I rolled my eyes and said, "After the shit I've been through, this is nothing." We shared a hearty laugh and he let me up; just in time, too, because I could feel my face heating up from the tension or embarrassment, I don't know._

_"So have you heard anything about Lucifer since Friday?"_

_Tyrone nodded "Yes... After he was taken to the principle's office he and that Feraligator guy had the option of failing for the semester or staying if they fought someone."_

_I raised my eyebrow. "Who?"_

_"The king of this school: the principal"_

_THAT BIG ASS DUDE?!_

_"WHAT?! Why him?! The last dude I saw him fight was taken to the fucking hospital!" Was I worried about that de-I mean Lucifer?! I mean he did save me, but..._

_"Well it seemed that the principal wanted to see how bad they wanted to stay in school. Fred barely stood a chance. But Lucifer...!"_

_I was on the edge of my seat "What, WHAT? What happened?!"_

_"Lucifer and him both challenged him. By the end, it looked like both were going to pass out. Lucifer ended up losing, but the principal passed out right after him! Lucifer is staying in the school after that. I didn't see it all happen myself but he called me himself and said he'll be back on Monday. A few bruises and cuts but "Peachy~!" as he put it._

_"Holy crap..." Was he fighting so hard because of...me?_

Have I been underestimating that bunny...and misunderstanding him?! To be almost equal in terms of strength with the principal...I guess he really does deserve to be a gang leader, huh? Still, I haven't actually...thanked him, yet. I'm probably going to regret saying this, but...

"Tyrone! Let's go visit the devil rabbit! And we'll drag that Fred guy, too!" He rose up in shock.

"Wh-What...?! You want to invite the one who...did such a thing to you?"

"He's going to apologize to both me and him, of course. And besides, I'm hungry, so he'll be paying for our stuff. Since you're in charge of handling all the info of our classmates, call him up, would you?"

"O...Okay..."

...

"Wh-Wh-Wha, wha, _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!_" We greeted the big guy at his door, and after fighting with Lu and the devil bunny, he sure looks alright, save for a few bandages and eye-patch. Is everyone at that school superhuman...? "Visit THAT guy? And why are you even talking to me? Shouldn't you want to sick your big guy right there on me and kill me for what I did?"

"I should, but...as seen and heard, you're a very, very strong guy, so I'd rather be on good terms with you. And to pay for what you did, you'll buy us lunch for 5 weeks!"

"What?!" He looked as if he was about to slam the door. "I ain't gonna be do-"

"AND in return, I'll make that devil rabbit be friends with you too, but you two will have to promise to not fight anymore."

"..." He opened the door again. "Well, I do feel bad about doing that to ya, and I kinda would like the idea of hanging out with you guys, so...sure! Whateva! I'm in!"

"Good!" We slapped hands and after running inside for a few seconds, he came back out. "Come on! I got some apologizing ta do!"

_It was...not...what I expected._

_I imagined a sorta run down house with maybe a broken window or two and possibly a beat up old car and bars plastered on the windows and a pipe organ music playing in the background and a swirling black cloud in the shape of his face over head._

_What was actually there was a really nice looking house with fresh cut green grass, lawn and backyard, pecha and oran berry bushes scattered all around the house, and a walkway leading straight from the street to the door. _

_The house itself was solid brick sides and a what looked like a freshly painted roof top. The drive way looked just as fresh and had a nice looking red pick up car, but I couldn't tell what brand it was._

_THIS is the home of my...I don't even know anymore..._

_Fred let out a very impressed whistle. "DAMN! This is one hell of a house!" He looked at me. "Do I still need to pay?" I gave him a glare "Guess that's a yes..."_

_We all walked up to the front door and I was about to knock on the door but saw a doorbell. Might as well..._

_I pressed it and what played was a simple door bell chime. It sounded very peaceful... _

_We heard foot steps and in a flash the door opened showing none other then Lucifer, following with a wisp of cold air._

_He had on more clothes then I've ever seen on him. They were overly long white pajama bottoms, with-of course- hearts all over them, that dragged on his feet and he had on a white hoodie with the words "Bad Bunny" in sprayed on in black. He had his hand, arm and part of his ears bandaged up._

_"BIG BOY!" He squealed with a face splitting smile._

_When he sees me his eyes light up and he pulls me close for a big hug. I hesitated for a moment but I return the hug._

"Yeah...hi." He sure smells nice. Wait, this is the perfume my Mom sprays on! Wait, why is wearing per...never mind. He finally let me go. "Feeling better?"

"Hee hee, I guess you could say. Wait, who're they behind- AH!" He shrieked then pointed to Fred. "YOU! What are YOU doing here?! And why are with you Big Boy?! And Big Guy...?" Fred cleared his throat and I let him get in front of me.

"Look, um, uh...sorry n all, for messing with ya boy-"

"JUST FRIEND!"

"Yeah, that! So, um, er...forgive and all that?" He said with a sheepish expression. Lucifer had a look as if he was spouting complete bullshit. Can he really be blamed?

"Forgive?! Hah! Aren't YOU funny! Forgive the guy who tried to hurt my man?! And why should I?!" Tyrone waved his arms.

"N-Now, now. Fred and Alan came to visit because you were not feeling well. Would someone you've fought with normally do such a thing?" He looked down at the ground.

"W-Well, no, but..."

"As I've told Alan here, do not let hate fill your heart. Give him one more chance to redeem himself." Lucifer crossed his arms and darted his eyes down to the side. He must be in deep thinking.

"...Okay, fine! If Big Boy forgives you, then I guess I can, too...but I'm still onto you! Do anything to him, and you're in a coffin, next!"

"Right back at 'cha, pal! Hah!" These two would actually make good friends: overly tough and hotheaded, but can't be taken seriously.

"Oh, why don't you guys come in? And I hope you don't mind, but my gang's upstairs waiting for me! Come meet them!" All of ours faces depleted into extreme nervousness. Meeting the gang members...of THIS guy. M-Maybe it's not so bad, I'm sure it'll go great! I hope. I really, truly hope.

_As we walked in I couldn't help but notice how nice the inside of the house is. The living room had a really comfortable looking couch and a sizable TV and coffee table. It didn't seem like his style. Must be his moms. _

_We could hear voices coming from above as we went up some stairs to the second floor._

_"Ohh, bullshit, you won that!"_

_"Can't blame me for having the most awesome of skill."_

_"You used a boss character!"_

_"Sounds like the fellas are still playing Mortal Kombat!" Lucifer wrapped his arm around me. "Come on, hurry, I know you'll love them!" I was about to pull my arm away but I when I looked at his bandaged ear...I let out a small sigh and just rolled with it._

_When we made it to his room...Wow._

_The wallpaper had a a gold like shine to it with little hearts arranged in a symmetrical order and the carpet was a deep red. On the wall in front of the bed was a wide screen TV which had Scorpion fighting against Sheeva (I think. Not to familiar with the series). The bed itself was suspended off the ground and had curtains on it. Classy. _

_The game was paused as four other Pokemon guys looked at us. A Deerling, Vulpix(Who had one controller), a Clefable, and finally a Dragonite (Who had the other controller)._

"Ehhhhh?" The four of them got up, glaring at us. I don't know about Fred and Tyrone, but I sure stiffened up. Dragonite guy spoke up.

"Boss, who in carnation are they? Brought 'em ova here so we can whoop they ass?!" Then the Vulpix guy spoke up.

"I may not look like much, but I probably even make Principle Lu weep like a little baby!"

"Agh! Ugh..." H-Hey, why is the alligator clenching onto ME?! I'm the one who should be clinging onto someone! In fact, I tug at Tyrone's sleep.

"Wait!" FINALLY, Lucifer says something, throwing his arms out to stop them. "They're not just some random goons this time. These are my friends I mentioned!"

"...OOOOOOOH!" Yeesh. Talk about a realization. All four of them bowed. "Sorry 'bout that!" Lucifer laughed, stepping aside to introduce us.

"The wuss grabbing Big Bo- Alan (grumble grumble) is Fred. And this gentle giant is Big Gu- Tyrone! And, saving the best for last..." He threw Fred into the wall and I would have reacted, had he not hugged me to near death. "Is my sexy, wimpy, shit-luck having boyfriend, Alan! Or as I say, Big Boy!" Yeesh, thanks for the first impressions, asshole. They all took a step back.

"B..B...Boyfriend?!"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." I waved my hands. "It's nothing like that, we're just regular ol' friends. That's all."

"He has a tendency to not be honest."

"I AM being honest, damnit!" Ignoring that statement, he made them introduce themselves, now.

"Oh, uh, hi. I'm Dari! Um, uh, I actually don't attend the same school as you and the others, so, um, uh, yeah. N-Nice to meet you and all!" Wow, what a very awkward Deerling. Not that I can talk.

"And I'm Volkov! Like I said, don't let my appearance as a Vulpix fool you: I CAN be merciless if I want to. Ain't that right, boss?!"

"Yeah, hah hah! Okay, last two!" The...Clefable stepped up.

"Well, well, well! How are YOU? I'm..." Um...why is he mumbling generic Mexican music? "Carliiiiiiitooooo! I am also part of the gang, see! Si? Si! The love of romance burns in my heart, it does! Muchos much!" Ohhh, dear...and then, the biggest guy of them all.

"Hmph! I'm Daller! And I don't like you! Ya better keep hands off da boss, or I'll shred ya faster than horses down a dirt field! I should know: I'm from the South, born and raised! And as greens as the grass that grows!"

"I-I see..." As if the accent and speech didn't make that obvious enough.

"Hah! What do you think of my crew, gu- *COUGH* *COUGH*" He suddenly went into a couching fit.

"B-Boss!"

_His gang dropped what they were doing and came right over to us. The Dragonite flew past us and went down the stairs._

_"Oi, are you OK?" He leaned on my shoulder and his hand griped my own. "Damn, you're in pain aren't you? Come on." He looked up at me with innocent red eyes as he kept coughing._

_'Whatever may happen, happens.' The boldest thing I've done since our night together._

_I picked up Lucifer while everyone watched us. I walked over to his suspended bed, with the Vulpix guy peeling back the sheets for me, and as gently as I could lay him down in the sheets. He looked up at me and smiled. Not the usual predatory one but an admirably...cute, gentle smile._

_"Thank you..." His hand gripped my own..._

_And I didn't pull away._

_but before I knew it I was shoved out the way by a green blur "Boss,here! Drink up, OK?"_

_The shiny Dragonite had a cup of water and slowly pushed it against Lucifer's lips so he could drink. I caught myself glaring at the Dragonite. ...Why the hell am I glaring?_

_I went back up to his bed again and saw that Lucifer was OK, his coughing fit gone and replaced with a much heather sigh of relief. _

_"You feeling better?" I asked._

_"Yeah. Taking a bullet punch to the throat can do a number on you, hehe" HOW IS HE LAUGHING AT THAT?!_

_"DON'T LAUGH AT THAT SHIT!" I yelled, shocking everyone, and myself._

_"Hey, don't yell at boss!" The Vulpix guy told me but I brushed him off._

_"Awww, you worried about me?" He was wearing his usual smile again. I felt myself get red with anger._

_"OF COURSE I WAS WORRIED!"_

_"!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Crap..._

"U-Uhh, no, no, not in the way YOU'RE probably thinking! S-S-S-See, here! Friends worry about each other, o-o-o-okay?!" I sounded like a stuttering retard with a face redder than dark blood, I'm sure. Lucifer, and some of the others gave this sly look.

"Aww, Big Boy! Your tsundere side is so cute! Why don't you come lay down with me, hmmm?"

"AS IF! I-I I need some air! Come on, guys!" I dragged Tyrone and Fred out of there, ignoring the mix of snickers and growls. I don't even the know the layout of this place...but who gives a damn, I just needed to get out of that room! Stupid, stupid, bunny...

"Wowza, BLK. You sure sounded angry! You must really care for your friends, huh? Good for you!"

"Shut up! I just tend to get a little too loud, sometimes!"

"Oh? I wonder if that's the case for in OTHER situations!" He winked at me like a dirty old man.

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?!" Tyrone sighed.

"Now, now, you two. But you must admit, Lucifer looked very happy to see us. Well, in truth, you, Alan. However, as for Daller..." Yeah, that Dragonite guy: he's the only one really who's been giving me the cold shoulder. Whenever I get near that rabbit, he gets all aggressive. Don't tell me that he... "I believe he may still misunderstand the relationship between the two of you."

"I dunno, Bodyguard." Bodyguard? THAT'S his nickname? "Can we REALLY be sure it's a misunderstanding after seeing that, ah hah hah hah!" I gave him a swift punch to the arm.

"YES, it is! And it'll stay that way!" Grumbling, I and the other stop and now realize: we have no idea where we're at in this house... "Umm...anyone have a map?" Well, I don't remember ever making any turns, so we head back down the hall and luckily, there was his room again.

"Yo, guys." Volkov tapped me on the leg. "We're about to head on out. You stay here with Boss and make sure gets better. Just you. That's what he asked." Of course...I looked over to Tyrone and Fred, who looked at each other, than back to me.

"By Lucifer's request, we shall go."

"Yeah! Besides, I wanna hit up the arcade! You guys in?"

"YEAH!"

"Ahh?!" And like that, they all skidded down the stairs, leaving me there. "Wah, hey! Ugh..." Tch. Well, might as well stay. I'll just tell Dad I'm staying over one of my old friend's house. I went back in the room and he's still in the bed.

"Hey...it's rude to leave your friends~!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll stay here tonight with you." I admitted, sitting on the edge of his bed. He rose up, bright as a lightbulb.

"R-Really?! I didn't think you really would! I thought you'd be all like, "with THAT guy?! Are you out of your damn mind?!" Or something like that!" Sheesh...just what kind of image do I give off on this guy?!

* * *

**Pretty eventful chapter, right? And poor Tyrone...such a terrible past. :( And also, Lucifer's gang finally introduced! :D I hope you guys like them, we both talked about who his gang members should be. Anyways, expect chapter 6 soon! (I hope.) Bye!**


	6. Sickly Demon Bunny

**Bad Luck Kid 6**

**This chapter's gonna have some fresh, lemoney juice! Hope you guys like it, hah hah!**

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder if Dad would still question..." I said to myself, laying half my body off the bunny's bed. It's already dark out.

"Wonder if Mr. Big Boy would still question what...?" His little comment out of nowhere irked me a little.

"It's rude to eavesdrop." I replied with a cynical tone. He crossed his arms, smirking.

"Well sorry to listen in on the "conversation" between you and your mind, Big Boy." I clicked my teeth and closed my eyes. "Hey, why don't you bring your whole body up on the bed? It'll be more comfortable!" He patted the spot right, right next to him. Of course he would.

"Yeah, I'd rather not. I don't want your cold."

"Ah!" He crossed his arms, pouting. "Heyyy, what happened to all that concern?! Or are you just trying to forget about it, hee hee hee!"

I felt my face flush. Damnit, how does he always manage to do that to me?! "I-I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about! ! !"

"Suuuuuure, you don't! Now come here! Give your friend some warmth!" I rolled my eyes.

"Do you NOT have tons of covers- WAGH!" With a yank of my arm, he pulled my whole body up to him, and before I could move away, he had his arms wrapped around my back, a leg throw down on mine, and his face nuzzled in my chest. Wh-Wha, how did...oh wait, I forget: this demon could probably lift a castle with only one of those ears. "H-Hey, let go!"

"No! You're warm. Hmmm~!"

"Garrr!" I growled and just simply gave up: it's no winning with this guy. "Fine, fine, but let me have some movement, damnit!" He seemed reluctant at first, but he sooner or later unwrapped me and gave me my little freedom. Now he's staring at me with those stupid, bubbly eyes as usual. I gulped: why does laying in bed with this guy suddenly feel so...strange?

"Hey, Big Boy: kiss me!"

"What?! Why would or should I?!" I demanded, crossing my arms. I saw him roll closer towards me, gliding his hand on my cheek.

"Well, I saw how you looked when Daller pushed you aside to give me that water, and how angry you got when I wasn't taking this sickness seriously."

"Ack!" Damnit, he saw that...but even I don't know why I was... "Th-That was...why would I be..."

"Ohh, Big Boy..." He rose his body up, bringing his face closer to mine. The mood was getting very tense. At least for me. "Come on, kiss me! Even just a little peck would be fine~!" He chirped, nudging his nose against mine.

_I closed my eyes as he leaned closer... and poked his little pink nose. He backed away slightly and I took the chance to lift myself off the bed._

_"So long as you're sick, don't expect me to do whatever makes you happy." I said sternly to him._

_He huffed and crossed his arms, looking away from me with a frown. "You're such a tease, Big Bo-"_

_I caught him off guard when I kissed him on the cheek._

_He turned back looking straight at me with one hand covering the cheek I made contact with._

_"But we can come to...agreements." ...When the Arceus damn hell did I become like this?_

_"I'll be back. I need to take a leak. Want me to bring you back something?"_

_He was quiet for a second but then he answered me with,_

_"A bowl of oce cream with some oreo bits would be tasty!"_

_"Ugh...Fine." I waved him off as I left the room._

"Wait a second!" I poked my head back in the room. "You're sick, you shouldn't be having that!"

"D'aww, you caught on! Being sick sucks. *pout*"

"Geez..." I rolled my eyes and somehow found the bathroom. A shower and a tub separately...how fancy can you get? Maybe I can trick him into switching houses, or blackmail: either way, I want this house. "Whatever."

I shrugged, going to the toilet. I'm still surprised in myself that I'm staying over here: normally, I wouldn't stay in this house for .3 seconds with the award of $3million, but I guess he's starting to rub off on me.

In the wrong way.

"God..." I grumble, finishing my business and washing my hands. I have to watch my back: he's a gang leader, I can't forget, and more than likely, they'll be watching me, especially that dragon guy: I get too comfortable, he'll rip my head off. Probably literally. *shudder* "I'm baaa...what the hell are you doing?" I come back to find him rolling around in the bed while squeezing his pillow.

"Oh, just reminding myself how lucky I am that ultra sexy Big Boy's gonna stay with me tonight!" When will he start to actually use my name? But I guess what he was doing just now was kind of cute. Kind of.

As I was nearing the bed, he threw me on it by yanking my arm, then crawled on top of me. "Get off! Who do you think you- ?!" He cut me off by suddenly kissing me.

_I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge, no matter how hard I pushed. I felt his tongue rub against mine. When he pulled away from me I could see a string of our joint spit connecting our mouths._

_"Why the hell did you do that?!" I turned and spat out his spit into his trash can by the bed. "I could get sick, too, you know!"_

_He let out a giggle as his ears brushed against the sides of my face. "Because it's sexy when lovers share a sickness. Non-lethal ones, anyway~!"_

_...Just now...I swear I saw a cartoonish small pink heart float out of him._

_I am losing my fucking mind._

_"Well I don't need you making me sick. I have to keep my grades up."_

_"I can just have one of my guys do your work for you. I'd still love you for you!"_

_I felt a splash of heat rise on my cheeks. "Don't say crap like that..."_

_He came closer to my face, but instead of a kiss, like I expected, I felt his nose rub against mine."Just admit it ,already..." His voice was low but relaxed._

_He sat up so he was sitting directly on my lap with his shirt falling slightly off of his right shoulder. "You like me more then you're willing to admit to and I practically fell in love with that sexy face of yours! You're cute, a bit tsundere, and more of a sweet heart than you want others to know..." He came close to my face again, looking me straight in the eye and whispered "Kiss me..."_

_I felt my heart beat so hard that I was sure it was gonna explode...It was like time stopped for me to make my next choice..._

"St...Stop trying to control me with your demon powers!"

"Wha- ah!" I pushed him down, but accidentally, pulled his shirt up real far, almost covering his whole head. It was an accident, I swear! "Wh-Wh-Whoa, Big Boy!"

I highly doubt he'd believe me if I say that it was merely an accident, so I come up with the excuse of: "Y...You've gotta be burning up in those oversized clothes, right?! So, um, you know..."

"Um...not really..."

"YES YOU ARE!" I frisked the shirt and pants off of him. Thankfully (and surprisingly), he's wearing something underneath, specifically a tank and tight- looking boxers. Then I realized what I just did.

Wh-What in the hell is WRONG with me?!

He was red like a tomato and shifted his body. "Big Boy, you're certainly being dominate today...taking advantage of my vulnerability because I'm sick?!" He said with a wink. I abruptly shook my head.

"What kind of person do you think I am, anyways?! That's not my-"

"Well, whether it was your intentions or not, which I'm sure it was..." He rolled over to lay on his stomach, sticking his butt out. "I'll let you do anything you want to me, heh heh hee!"

**"*gulp*"**

I-I don't want to look...but I can't stop. I know he's intentionally egging me on, and I'm afraid it's working more than not. I really hate to admit it, but he does have a nice butt...that, or I'll be in denial and conclude that it's common for Lopunnys.

"Nnngh, come on~..." He's whining impatiently, as if I agreed to do something.

"O...Okay, okay, fine!" I rolled those boxers of his down he sighed happily. I glided my hand against one of the cheeks and clasped it, getting a held in moan in response. Oh man, I could myself tightening in my pants, I just want to take them off right away. And like a mind reader, he says,

"Here. Let me ***cough*** get that." He, and I even helped, threw my pants and boxers off and cooed like a cat when he saw my erection. "Oh, Big Boy. You want me so bad right now, don't you?"

"A-Ahh, hmph..." He hovered his butt right above it. "Y...You're sure about this?"

"Of course. I'm so surprised YOU'RE okay with it! Then again, it must be the heat of the moment getting to you." He whispered in my ear, "Whether you're gentle or not is A-okay~!"

_I felt his thin smooth skin smother against my tip. I let out a strained moan but it was stopped by a mouth covering mine._

_What the hell is going on with me?! Is it this demon magic or...Am I really falling for him?_

_NONONONON! I can't be-_

_"Uhhh~..." He pulled away from me with a gasp. He slowly worked me inside with slow heavy movements. Because he was sick, he was aready sweating. The more I tried to convince myself I wasn't falling for him the more... receptive my body became. I could smell his musk and it made my mind feel fuzzy, giving my body the chance to enjoy him._

_"Big Boy... You look so cute..." He was panting already."That makes me want to be yours even more~..."I responded by grabbing his butt and moving fast causing him to let out a little squeak._

_"Please...Kiss me! I want to feel you kiss me as I-Ahmmph!" I shut him up with a kiss to the collar bone and then a open mouth kiss on the lips. He grabbed my hands locked our digits together as re reached our climax! He shuddered violently and released all over my chest and I repaid him inside._

_He nuzzled my neck and said..._

_"Love you... Please be my mate..."_

_"I-I-..."_

Wh...Wh...**WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?! **"Gyah!" Finally, it seems like, I snap out of it. I can't believe I just had sex with this fucking bunny! I-It was short, yeah, but... and my chest, it's covered in...ugh... "Y-You'll pay for this..." I whimper.

"Ah! Looks like you're back to normal, Big Boy, hah hah hah! And no worries, I was just kidding! This isn't some cheesy drama! I'm plenty happy just being your little plaything..."

"Don't refer to yourself as that! A-Anyways, I'm not exactly...satisfied yet. And because it's YOUR fault for not leaving alone... "

"!" I turned him around so he wouldn't stain my chest again.

"You'll take responsibility!" I declared, shoving myself back into him again. I swear, when I go home, I'm sneaking in Dad's fridge in the basement and downing tons of Budweiser to forget this all ever happened. I've been everything BUT myself today...maybe I'M the one that's sick.

"A-Awfully bossy, aren't we...? Ah-ah hah hah, not that I mind, of course." He said in between moans, throwing his arms back to wrap around my neck. Trying to hold back my own satisfied moans, I rested my hands on his thighs, sinking my fingers in the softness.

"Seriously...why are you so-" I sighed heavily from the pleasure, trying to keep myself composed. "freaking soft, anyway?! My fingers are loving this feeling too much..." I shamefully admit, continuing to fondle his thighs. He was whimpering happily as I did.

"Hah hah, ah...now I'll surely use the right body wash to keep it all plush for you."

"No need. Your fur's plenty perfect, you're doing a good job."

"Mm, hmm hmm hmm...I know it is- KEE?!" When I hit a certain spot, he shrieked: ooh, looks like I found the spot. I purposely ram into that multiple times, slowly. He didn't even try to keep his voice in, now. "Y-You're too good, ah...!" I'm so lost in thought over this, I forget to warn him I'm at my limit soon and cum inside him again.

"Ahh, Big Bo- ***cough* *cough* **You were awesome, ah hah hah..."

"Ah...you were, too." But there's no way I could continue, and he surely wasn't, too. I make him lay back down and throw off my shirt, plopping down on the bed with him. Now we're half naked guys in the bed together. Kill me.

"Don't worry, I'll wash your clothes...*yawn*"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and go to sleep...and get better." I mumbled the last part to myself, but that classic damn snicker of his made it obvious he still heard. "Jerk.." I grumble, throwing a pillow over my face and fall asleep.

_The smell of Lopunny sweat and his...essence are the very last things I remember._

***RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR* *RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR***

"Augh..." Oh yeah, that's my phone on vibrate...I reluctantly rise up and turn the alarm off. "Nrrgh...huh?" Oh yeah, I'm still here. Tank, boxers, and all... "*yawn*" Glad it's Sunday, or I would've been screwed and be late for school. But now that I woke up, I can't go back to sleep.

"Nyaaaah~" Oh. Looks like the demon bunny's up to spread his dreadful wings once again today. "Ah, Big Boy. Good morning. ***yawn*" **Geez, I still can't believe what happened last night. It's like a hangover after drinking too much, except that it wasn't. "Last night was great, huh? It's something I'll never forget! "

"It's something I HOPE to forget." He snickered and nudged my arm.

"Aww, you don't mean that! But hey, let's get washed and dressed up. I need to meet up with my crew today. Wanna come with?"

"Um, uhh, sure..." It's probably asking for trouble, but I'm so used to it, it's pretty much an everyday norm for me, now. After getting washed up and throwing on some shorts and shirt, along with his gang jacket that proved too big for him, he brought out his motorcycle. I have to admit, the shine and deep blackness looks amazing. I hope this asshole knows how to drive.

I'm not in the particular mood to die today.

_We made it to his garage and he threw me an extra helmet. It had the letters TL stylized in purple and orange and black._

_"Come on big buy!" When I got on he grinded his ass against me._

_"Hey, cut it out!" I yelled at him._

_"Like you don't like it!" He did one more push and I just took it. Arrogant demon!_

_When he revved up the engine I couldn't believe how amazing the wind on my face felt. Compared to just riding in a car with the windows down this is WAY better! the morning air smelled great and there was a subtle scent of the bunnies cologne he let me use._

_"How you holding up back there?!" The mix of heavy wind and the loud engine made it a little hard to hear him._

_"Its better then I imagined!"_

_"Hehe! If you like this then maybe I should get you your own bike!"_

_Thinking back to all the stuff I saw and his house, I wouldn't be surprised if he did. It would be fucking awesome too. Now If only I had the license for it..._

_About 10 mins later, we made it to the local Wendy's. "I hardly ate anything since last night."_

_He grabbed my hand and placed it on his stomach. "You managed to fill up my tummy so much I didn't feel hungry! And I know your hungry with all the work you did last night! Soo it's all my treat, **Lover** Boy~!"_

_I pulled my hand away. "I'll eat if only you DO NOT call me 'Lover Boy'."_

_"OK, big Boy!"_

_Grrrrrrrrr..._

"Yo, welcome to- ! Boss!" What in the? It's Daller behind the counter. Since when did he work here? He scowled when he saw me. "...And you."

"Ah! Switched jobs AGAIN? Weren't you working as a store clerk in a retail store a week ago?!"

"Well, yeah, but some guy pissed me off more than a cow that was the victim of cow-tippin'. Like always, your meals on the house. YOU, it's doubled!"

"Doubled?!"

"Oh, he's just messing!" That expression sure didn't look like he was messing. He hopped over the counter and sat with us. Is this even his break, yet?

"Boss, is Varmint here gonna be joinin' our gang?" Varmint...? Awww, COME ON, would it kill someone to say my actual name for once?! "Because if so, I OBJECT!"

"No worries, I'm with ya."

"Aww, but I think you'd be a lovely addition! Don't you like the look of our jacket and motorcycle?"

"Well, yeah, but...Dad is extremely overprotective of me, and I had already promised him I wouldn't do that kind of stuff." I groaned, wishing I wasn't such a daddy's boy.

"Ohh, Big Boy. So you DO have a heart under that coldness!"

"What did you say?"

"Nothiiiing! Anyways, come one! Let's go-"

***SLAM***

"!" The slam was so loud, I nearly dropped my drink. Three guys entered the place, and I nearly flew back in shock: very tall, stood out, and intimidating looking, but the type of Pokemon they were shocked me the most of all: the Legendary Beasts, and they looked as if they were wearing biker attire, too. The whole place grew silent. Daller gulped, but Lucifer, his face looked...strange.

"..." He got up, and dragged Daller and Iout of the back entrance without a single word. I swore, when I looked back, their eyes darted towards us. Who were those three, and what about them that made the bunny look so uncharacteristically cold like that..?

* * *

**So how was that squeeze of lemon...? Hopefully, it didn't seem too short and out of place, but we try! We really do! Anyways, await for more! Buh-bye! **


	7. The True Events of the Incident

**BLK 7**

**As you may have guessed, this chapter will be...quite angsty. Hopefully, that's not a problem witth you guys. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, guys." I sit down at Tyrone's desk, along with his brother and Fred. Instantly, my eyes darted towards Lucifer's desk, because he'd always come out of nowhere, trying to sit next to me as close as possible. This time, however, he got up, but went straight out of the room, not even taking a glance at us. We all looked at each other.

"Hmm...what has happened to him, Al? The look on his face, so empty and cold...very unlike him." The others nodded to Tyrone, just as confused as I am. Ever since yesterday, he's been like that: hell, he even wore the boys' uniform instead of those horrifyingly short biker shorts. It's like his entire sense of identity did a complete 180.

"Well, he's been like that since yesterday, ever since we saw these three legendary dog guys- !" Suddenly, the look on everyone's faces changed. What it is with everyone when the mention of those three guys come up? Are they famous or something? All three of them looked down. "Um...guys?"

**"*sigh* **Well shit...it's no wonder he's acting all cold like that." Fred grumbled, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean...? What happened?"

"You've heard of the "Girl No More" incident?"

"!" That name...yeah, Tyrone told me about that. How his evil bitch of a girlfriend did...but what does that have to do with...

"Don't." Tyler caught us off guard when he suddenly spoke up. "Don't talk about that incident..." He opened his eyes, glaring. "In front of my brother." For some reason, that felt directed towards me, even though I wasn't the one who brought it up...

"No, Tyler, it's okay. Do you remember when I told you that I had Sylvia turned in to the police? Well, two out of the many policemen were Lucifer's parents."

"His parents...?!" A gang leader son having cops for parents? How ironic can that be... "And they allowed him to become part of a gang?"

Fred shook his head and continued the story for him. "No, he weren't part of no gang back then. Only after THAT happened, that he did." The way he said "that..." a feeling of dread filled me. Why do I have a feeling I really don't want to hear what he says next? "You see, those three dogs were one of the main helpers for Tyrone's girl. And when they tried getting away, they hurt tons of people. But worst of all...***sigh* **They-"

***SLAM* **

"!" The whole room became silent when Lucifer slammed the door open. He looked towards our direction, and I don't know about the others, but I shuddered: the look in his eyes...they matched those of an actual demon. "Don't you dare finish that story." And even his voice...it's not the annoying cheerful, girly one I've grown so used to. It sounds so normal and calm, as if the whole time, he was faking that other voice or something...

"And why not? Your friend here doesn't-"

***SLAM* **

"ALAN DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW!"

"..." I felt my body fly back against the back of the chair. As many times as I've asked, he's never actually called me by my name, and the time that he finally does, I'm not even happy. For some reason, at this moment, it just doesn't...feel right. He lifted his fists off the table.

"It's not his business, nor is it anyone's. Say more, and I'll kill you, right here and now. ALL of you." Even I was threatened...and that alone made me lose the will to reply to that. Just what happened, and why is it making him act this way? Is this him when he truly is angry?

_I turn to the guys "Look guys just forget I said anything alright? I'm sorry I even asked anything. A man past is his to tell when he wants to."_

_Lucifer still had his stone-cold look at all of us. But it felt like it was directed at me._

_"I'm sorry, I-"_

_"You said you'd drop it, right, Alan? So just let it go."_

_I opened my mouth to respond but I couldn't think of anything to say._

_Fred and Tyrone went back to their seats without another word. Tyrone gave me a look and I got the meaning in a second: "Be careful about what you say."_

* * *

_The rest of the class day was relatively quiet. After weeks of being harassed and made fun of by Lucifer and then it just suddenly stops... It felt wrong. Too wrong._

_It was during the math section of class that I tried to take a chance._

_All we had to do was answer some questions and write down the answers in the book. Hell, the teacher was nice enough to let us use our phones when we're done. After 30mins I finished and thinking how I could maybe cheer him up or do something. He's not himself for fuck sake! Or just the guy I'm used to being around!_

_I glanced over at him and he was on his phone. Perfect._

_I pulled mine out and sent him a message._

_"[Hey...Its me, Alan.]"_

_"[I know I never really send you stuff so I don't want to freak you out with this message. I'm sorry I said something that offended you.]"_

I glanced at him to see if he got it. He did, apparently, when he picked his phone back up. All he did was sigh and looked at me; now he looks sad. I waited almost anxiously when he, I can assume, was replying back to me.

"Just...stay out of it, alright? It doesn't concern you."

"!" I wasn't expecting a happy reply, but not one this brash. The more he's trying to hide it, the more curious I become, and honestly the angrier because he always acts as if we're specially bonded or whatever, but now, I'm just a complete stranger? All this time...was he just faking it?! Of course, him pretending to be in love with me doesn't entirely piss me off, but being played for a fool is something I can NOT let slide! I rose out of my seat and stomped towards him.

"Ah...! What do-" I gripped his arm and started dragging him out the room.

"Man on man talk! Right now!" Everyone was looking at us until we left the room, and I slammed him against the wall in the hallway. He crossed his arms and looked downwards, having that unfitting look of sourness on his face. "Look...I know everyone has things they don't want to talk about, but apparently, whatever's happened is making you act completely different, and I want to know what's the deal, right now!" When he replied to me, the tone in his voice was so icy, it hurt even me a little.

"The ones I can trust with my heart is my crew, not you. And why do you care, anyway? You don't like me and found me a nuisance, so you should be happy I'm not even trying to get near you. Or maybe you're feigning worry to make yourself look good in front of the others, hmm?"

"What...?!" Th-This bastard...how, how dare he... Now that emotionless expression turned into a smug grin, and in truth...it irked me.

"Right on the mark? Yeah, I thought so. This is the real me. I never was in love with you. Why would I be? With a HUMAN?!" He screamed the last word angrily, spitting it at my face. "I was only just messing around with you, obviously! Hah! Or did you grow attached to me? Hmph: that's just like you humans."

I gripped my fist with gritting teeth. "You...you mother..." He truly lives up to his name: a demon. That's what I've been calling him, and that's what he really is! Fucking around with my emotions for his own amusement...an act that I could never find it in my heart to forgive!

"You two, stop it!"

"!"

"!" The sound of Tyrone's voice and the sight of him coming to us caught us both by surprise. We were still pretty close to the door, so a few curious heads, along with Fred's, popped out the entrance. He gently pushed me a distance away from Lucifer.

"Friends do not fight each other." Holding back the anger boiling up inside me, I tell him,

"Yes, you're right: if we WERE friends. But apparently, I was just his little puppet to hide who he truly is!"

"..." All he did was cross his arms again and looked up, having a look of boredom on his face.

"Who...he truly is? No, Alan, you're...misinterpreting."

"Misinterpreting? What, exactly?!" He also turned to look at him, then slowly shook his head.

"Lucifer, you...you are trying your very hardest to hide away your feelings, are you not? Out of all, you do not want Alan the most to know about it...about-"

"HAH!" The mumblings from the peekers stopped and we both merely stared. He threw Tyrone's hand out of the way.

"What a load of bullshit! Hiding my true feelings away...these ARE my true feelings! There's nothing to hide, nothing to say! And you, or anyone here, say a word, there won't even be a PARTICLE of your bodies left in existence! I'm going home!" He stomped down the hall, and I could hear some whimpers from the other boys.

"...Fred, tell our teacher that Alan and I need to go to the infirmary. We...must discuss something."

"..." He threw his arm over my shoulder and I walked with him upstairs, presumably up to the rooftop, where no one is allowed, but this a school full of delinquents, who gives a shit?

_I was fuming. No I was seething with rage. That fucking bunny... He uses me for kicks and makes me fuck him and to think I was worried about him...FUCK!_

_Tyrone didn't say a thing to me as we went up the stairs. But the entire time we walked I could feel his eyes look my way. Whatever the hell he wants to tell me has to do something with Lucifer. _

_But who gives a shit?! He didn't care for me! He was just out for fucking kicks and getting off! "AND HE HAS THE FUCKING __**GALL**__ TO SAY IT DIDN'T MATTER CAUSE I'M A HUMAN?!" _

_"Alan..."_

_"WHAT, man?!" I screamed at him, though unintentionally, of course. "I-I'm sorry..."_

_We were on the roof top of the school. The sky was reflecting my heated mood with dark rolling clouds._

_Tyrone didn't flinch when I yelled at him. He just stood there and pointed at the railings. I followed his finger and went to look over._

_I wish I hadn't._

_It was Lucifer. He was walking towards his bike. I could only see his back but I swear I hope he could feel how much I hate him. He must have because he stopped and turned around to see me looking back at him. The same empty eyes from before looked back at me and without a moment of hesitation, turned around and hopped on his bike and rode away._

_My muscles tightened, I felt the blood rush to my face and I felt the veins on my neck._

_"Fuck, I HATE that asshole! ! !"_

_I saw a trash can, picked it up and threw it against the door leading downstairs. Tyrone was leaning against the side of the door with his eyes closed. I grabbed the trash can and punched it as hard as I can. I just kept punching it, leaving dents in the tin can. I felt my hand bleed but I didn't give a fuck at this point. I kneed and kicked it a few times but punching felt so much better. I kept cursing and screaming_

_All the dents I made made it sharper and kept putting small gashes on my fist. _

_I just kept going._

_I don't know when but it started to rain. It was heavy, beating down on my back like I am on the trash can. _

_Then I felt a claw on my shoulder. I didn't stop. It pulled at me. I still didn't stop._

_Finally, Tyrone yanked me away from the trash can and made me look him in the eye. The water around my face felt warm for some reason... I felt like I needed to scream._

_Tyrone pulled me to a bench with a tarp draped above it for shade but this time for cover from the rain. He sat me down and I just looked down seeing a wavy water obscured floor. I...was crying?_

"H-Hmph! Just some dust in my eyes...!" I, I never cry! Not even when my most favorite characters from whatever media die! "The rain...it's just the..." I couldn't even speak a coherent sentence. Why...?! "T-The rain! *sniff* I-It's, it's covering my-"

"Tears are covering your face, Alan. You are crying, even if you do not want to believe that." Crying...?! I know, I know I am, but what the hell, why?! After all that, why the fuck should I be...? "Alan, I want you to listen, and listen good: Lucifer was lying. That is not how he truly feels."

"Huh...?" I could hardly see. Everything looked so blurry. "Lying...? How would you..."

"Alan, if he truly felt that way, then he would not care if you were to know of what happened. Because he is acting this way, and because he threatens us with such malice if we were to tell you...that alone is evidence that he truly considers you as a friend. Right now, he is letting his emotions overtake him."

"..." I wiped my eyes clean from my shirt and sniffed. "Is...is that really true? Hah hah...I guess I really have gotten used to that devil bunny around me all the time, acting like how he usually does. But what he said sure didn't seem like a lie...but that's no excuse for what he said!" My sadness went right back to anger. "What he said was completely crossing the line! The only way I'll forgive him...is if he man up, and tell me what's wrong, what really happened, like a TRUE FRIEND would!" My voice echoed throughout the sky, which was clear again.

"..." Even Tyrone was at a loss for words, looking at with a shocked expression. Then, he smiled, patting my back. "You...are such a hard-headed one. Hm hm hm. But you are not the Alan I know if you aren't."

I felt my face turn red and huffed. "I'll push you in the rain! Hmph!" Then we started laughing. It feels so good to finally feel a little bit of happiness today. Tears and anger are the things that I don't want becoming my normal routine, emotion-wise, although I do feel the latter quite a lot lately...

"HEY!" Ack, the janitor! It's that janitor, a Mr. Mime, but he's always so cranky and angry all the time. Well, not that I can talk. He screamed from the door, "Can't you gay boys find somewhere ELSE to make out at?! And especially if you're thinking of doing you-know-what? Cleaning up these cum stains ain't a walk in the park, y'know!"

_"Sh-Shut the hell up! It's nothing like that!" I yelped, flipped him off. I must've mashed his buttons, because his face is steaming red. Looks like he'll pop a blood vessel. He snapped the mop in his hand at the tip and pointed it at us like a spear._

_"Do you REALLY want to fight us? I know I can kick your sorry ass and my friend here has type advantge over you." I say, getting into a fighting pose. _

_"Just get the hell outta here! !"_

_I was about to say something but Tyrone put a claw on my shoulder, telling me to stop._

"J-J-J-J..."

?" Wh...What is up with his face?! He's all red, and sweating a lot.

"J-J-Just ignore...s-s-such an outr-rageous claim..." Wow, I never saw him so embarrassed before...but does he know how hard I'm trying not to blow up from embarrassment right now?!

"Hah hah! You two are redder than cherries! Tch! Boys these days, thinkin' they can express their romance anywhere..." His voice trailed off as he went back down. Ugh, who even misunderstands like that, anyway?! Now I'm reluctant about ever coming up here alone, at least.

"C-C-Come on! Hmph!" I make my still-stuttering friend walk back to class with me, but when turning the corner in the hallway, I instantly stepped back: three very tall guys were walking down it, but who they were made me step back: those three legendaries I kept hearing about! What are THEY doing here?! I smack Tyrone's chest to snap him out of it, and whispered, "Look! It's...!"

"...!" He gasped in shock. When we peeked our heads, the three were walking down the hallway and stopped in front of the door to our classroom. I have a real good feeling as to why they're here. "Lucifer..." Tyrone said the answer for me. I nodded in agreement. Obviously, they were looking for him.

"..."

"..."

"...Come out."

"!"

"!" Wh...What the hell?! How did they know we were right here?! I don't know who out of the three said it, but it was a real calm-sounding voice. Thinking that they thought someone was there, Tyrone and I shakingly stayed put, until the Suicune poked his head out to us, making me freeze up and hold back a screech. Seeing a Pokemon so powerful up close like this...I don't know if i should be amazed or scared. I'll go with both.

"It is rude to hide from others. Come out."

"Ah...!" He gripped my collar out and forced me out onto the open. When the other two saw me, I gulped really hard: h-hey, legendaries don't eat humans, right?! They don't, right, Dad?! Tyrone hesitantly came out, twiddling his fingers while having the look of a scared puppy. He was still holding on to my collar. "Wh-Wh-What?! I-I ain't edible!"

His face turned from serious to dead-panned. "...Excuse me?" He released my collar and flicked his hair. Does he think he's cool? (Even though that really did look cool...) "Hmph...such a foolish, typical human." Aaargh! What is it with everyone and their species-racism towards humans?! "...In any case, we have came looking for you. Edgar, Ren, and I, Swan."

"...Umm, you're not a bird."

"?!" For a second, I thought his eye twitched. "Y-You dare to insult my name?!"

"Ugh..." The overly deep voice from one of the other two made me shiver. It came from that Entei, who I think is the one named Edgar. "That's hardly the point, Swan-"

**"*PFFFFFFFFFT!*"**

That noise...did that just come from...?! Yes, it must have came from the Raikou, Ren, who's clamping his mouth shut, trying not to laugh, which fails...miserably.

"Oh, oh hoh hoh, oh hee hee!" Then he clenched his stomach. "HAH HAH HAH, HEE HEEE HEEEEE, HAR HAR, GAH HAH HAH, AAAAAAAH!"

Despite sounding like an insane killer, Edgar rolled his eyes and Swan sighed. I guess this is a common thing for him to do or something...He wiped the tear from his right eye. "Y-You are a very funny human! ***pant*** Edgar, Swan, let him join our group, I beg of you, AH HAH HAH HAH HAH!"

Rrrrgh! He's lucky I'm such a wuss, or I would have gave him a serving of my special verbal lashing! Dad knows firsthand how that is! ...Wait a second. "...What do you want ME for me?!"

***SLAM* **

Everyone fell to the floor! Then they got right back up, with Swan lashing out, "NOW you inquire about that?! Certainly, you are very late with your reactions to words!"

"I was too busy being scared!"

"Do not say such shameful things so bluntly! Are you not a man?!"

"Least I look like one." I mumbled, snickering to myself, but, of course, OF COURSE, he heard me. Kinda.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"SHUT UP!" Edgar's voice made us flinch. He stomped over and hauled me over his shoulders. He did it so easily, as if I was a toothpick, but at least his mane feels very nice, and dowsed with some very expensive-smelling cologne. He turned his head up to look at me. "You're taking a forced early leave! Friend of human!"

"Whoaaah!" He turned around swiftly to face Tyrone, who still looked nervous and confused.

"We will be borrowing your friend for a little while, and promise not to hurt him...unless he pisses me off."

***whimper* **

"Trust me, I have NO intention of doing that, sir!" Maybe, if I try to be as friendly as possible, they will tell me what happened those three years ago, and exactly how they were involved. Yeah: just do as they say, try to befriend them, then finally get the truth!

* * *

As we (well, me technically still held up by Edgar on his shoulders) went outside to a fancy-looking car, I ask, "S-So where are you taking me, anyway?"

Ren smirked at me and said, "Oh, just a little trip...to Gamble Berry City!"

"?!" G-Gamble Berry City...?! The city of casinos, gambling, neon lights...but that's a 2 hour drive! "H-Hey, isn't that a bit far- WAGH!" Edgar opened the door and threw me in the backseat. Geez, if you're going to kidnap somebody, at least be gentle about it! Ren sat next to me, Edgar took the front, and Swan took the wheel.

"Alright! Human!" Ren threw his arm around my shoulder, making me nervous a little: being this close to a legendary is not an everyday thing, you know. I don't know if it's just me, but his eyes look as if they're scanning my body...a lot of my body. *gulp* As long as he's not flicking his tongue, I'm okay. I think. "What's YOUR relationship with Lucifer? Be honest with us!"

**"*gulp*"** Oh dear. This is going to be long, looong ride.

_"L-Lucifer and I..." Right now even I don't know what we really are. "I guess you can say me and him are friends...I don't really know."_

_"Hmm... Interesting. I would have thought you'd be his little sexual frustration vent. Has he ever used you or touched you in a sexual way, if you'd be so kind enough to tell us." This Raikou was leaning too damn close to me. His yellow fur felt to course and prickly._

_"L-like I'd tell you! And even if I'm straight! He never did anything to me I didn't want!"_

_...I don't even know whats a lie and whats truth to me now..._

"Hmmm, is that right? But anyways, how does it feel to have been deceived by that rabbit? Not a very good feeling, now is it?" The way he said that, it sounds as if... I'm probably crossing the line with this question, but:

"So...is there a reason you three did what you did to Lucifer? Whatever you did?" Immediately, I felt pressure in the air: did I start the beginning of my end? Edgar huffed, throwing his head against the headrest.

"You may think he's just a little hurt boy who lost his parents...but he's everything but that." So they killed his parents...yeah, that did cross my mind as to what happened several times. So that's why he didn't anyone to talk about it? Well, it makes sense: no one never wants to have to recall traumatizing memories. Then it just occurred to me the other part he said.

"Everything but that, you say?" Just how much of his past is that bunny trying to hide, anyway? "Umm, if you don't mind my asking-"

"NOPE!" Ren cut me off. Man, did the words "excuse me" become non-existent or something?! "We'll tell you everything when we get to our place! But for now..."

"Auhhh...?!" He undid some buttons and threw his hand down my shirt. "Um...what are you..."

"See, I like to get it down with women and men, but I never tried it out with a human! Hurr..." I don't know why, but I'm not even trying to put up a fight.

"Ren, really? Can you not wait until we are out of sight? Honestly..." Swan groaned, focusing his attention back on the road. Edgar merely grumbled.

"Tch, and he said he was straight. Yeah, right!"

"B-But I am really am- wagh!" He made me fall down on my side. Ugh, that smug look on his face...why is it making me blush and submit like a freakin' girl?! And the feel of his claws against my chest makes me feel all weird, too.

"Hah hah hah! Am I so hot and amazing, you're fine with this? Hey, you do as I say, and we'll spill the beans on eeeverything you want to know, capiche?" He said, licking my ear. Haah, my body's feeling so weird right now, which is to be expected of a Pokemon of such status, I guess? B...But he said he'll tell me whatever I want when he's done with me, and I don't want to wait until this ride's over.

"O...Okay. S-Sure." I gulped, exhaling loudly when he suddenly pinched my nipple.

_"Excuse me but I tend to get a little rough when I get revved up" To prove his point he bit my neck._

_"OW! Be a little more gentle!"_

_"You mean like how your bonny boi ex was when he fucked you?"_

_"Sh-Shut up!" I don't know why but I almost punched him for-_

_"Ohohoo! He has some fight in him!" He snickered with a sneer look on his face._

_Ren came closer, his breath puffing into my face as he said "Hope you like the taste of Oran berries!" I was about to ask whet the hell he was talking about when he suddenly kissed me! His tongue was bigger than Lucifers' and the taste of Oran berries was so heavy that it made me a little sick._

_His had still played with my nipple as his tongue was forced into my maw. I actually felt it swirl and push into my throat. It tickled and felt so weird. Suddenly he pulled away, his tongue slowly pulling away from my throat leaving a trail of almost blue spit._

_"FUCK, now I see why that bunny wanted you! Humans kiss are so damn good! And you're a throat virgin, too..."_

_"Honestly... You're so brutal on the poor thing. No passion or class." Swan said._

_"Hey screw you, Swan! Besides, the "poor thing'" hasn't complained; in fact, it seems like he likes it. I flinched as his finger drifted across my upper thigh._

_"Well you wouldn't say anything to upset a monster who could up and could crush you in seconds." Weirdly enough... That's about right._

"You promised you wouldn't hurt me..." I whimpered. He cackled and smacked my back.

"I kid, I kid, human! As bad as we may seem, we never go back on a promise...unlike HIM." The humorous look on his face turned into one of serious anger. I know already who he's talking about. "Hmm, since you let me have a little fun with you, I'll tell you a bit more."

I got out of his grasp and fixed myself up. He rose up the window a little more to cancel out the noise of the busy streets. "Lucifer...oh, how he was a thorn on our side. You see, he may act as if he's a pure victim, but he's not. At all. In fact...the reason that incident happened, and why his parents ended up dieing...was all HIS fault."

"Wh...What?!" Everything that happened...was **HIS** doing?! But I thought it was the work of that girl, according to Tyrone... "But I thought that, Sylvia was the one who..."

"Oh, that girl?" Edgar faced me. "You see, he manipulated that girl into doing it, and made her pretend that she was the one behind everything, ruining the lives of her boyfriend and everyone else. The only reason we were involved was because..." His gaze lowered. His voice, it sounds angry, yet...hurt. I know for sure he's telling the truth. He looked back up at me. "Because he would have said WE were responsible for everything, and surely, we would have been killed on the spot."

"Yes..." Swan started talking, now. "That Pokemon...is truly a sick man. Your friend from before...it is Tyrone, I believe? The poor soul, who was to believe that his loved one was an evil lady that tricked the eyes of everyone. I remember the hurt look in his eyes back then, when he confronted her. She wished she could, she wish could tell him the truth, but the fear of what Lucifer may also do to him set her back."

"Tyrone..." So this whole time, the one Tyrone loved so much...truly did love him. And now she's in jail, because she protected these three and her boyfriend...I felt my eyes watering up. These three, Sylvia, and especially Tyrone...he lied to me, him, and everyone else. I truly was tricked in the end, and now he's brainwashing Tyrone into thinking he's just some hurt boy trying to hide away his feelings, and the fact that I even shed tears for him...

Even a serial killer is more forgivable than that guy. I was practically shaking in my seat from anger., but Ren patted my shoulder, calming me down.

"...Now do you understand why we did what we did? And why our attention's only towards his crew?" I nodded. "We have to get back at him. We have to personally express the years of having to run away and being called malicious names because of him, and the immense amount of pain he's caused us, Sylvia, Tyrone, and you. Do...do you want to become part of our crew, in order to do so?"

"!"

The question caught me off guard. Trust me, I want to help them very much, but I...promised Dad...but if it is for a reason such as this, would it count...?...Regardless, my best friend fell out of love and is in pain because of that fucking rabbit. Slowly, I nodded my head. "Of course. I'll be more than happy to."

Lucifer...I'll help to expose you for the truly demonic piece of shit you **TRULY** are.

* * *

**...Wow, even I have to say, even we were surprised about the outcome, too. I guess not everyone can always be trusted, huh, but I guess it's to be expected when you're named after the devil :p And sorry that this chapter is so long, hah hah! xD Hopefully, you all will look forward to the next one. Bye!**


	8. The Plan

**BLK 8**

**Hah hah, I see that our chapter took a lot of people by surprise. xD Nice! One can only wonder what will happen...but right now, enjoy!**

* * *

Gamble City...what a upbeat, lively place! Dad told me, at times he came here for business, that sleep is never heard of here, which I can believe: neon lights, loud music, and lit up skyscrapers everywhere. Though the party-esque feeling did bring a smile to my face, I still feel so empty inside. Ren, meanwhile, had half his body out of the window like a little kid.

"Yooo, it's always BANGING when we come in here! Yo, Swan, let's go get some hookers or something!"

"...I will just pretend I did not hear that..." I second that. He slumped back in his seat. "We are here to discuss important issues, not to do vulgar things with some girls!"

"That's not what you said or those OTHER girls last night!"

"I was intoxicated!"

"Hardly an excuse."

"Silence, Edgar!"

The more I see them interact...the harder I find it to believe they're a highly feared bunch. Eventually, we had reached a pretty tall building, with a very posh looking lobby. Edgar told me, "This skyscraper is our house." He...He doesn't mean the entire building, does he?! And as if he read my thoughts, he nodded. "Yep. Alll 22 floors." How were they able to buy such a thing...

While riding the elevator up to the top floor, Swan told me that I'll have my own uniform and the plan to finally get back at Lucifer, and while I'll fully cooperate, there's still one person on my mind. "Tyrone..." I mumble to myself. His girlfriend...the one girl that he loved so much is suffering, I'm sure, in jail right now for a crime she wasn't truly behind. Th...This might crazy, I'm sure it will, but...but...!

"Guys, I think we should...I think we should get Sylvia out of jail!"

_All three fell silent._

_Even Ren dropped his smile and turned away from me to the window._

_"You don't think we haven't been trying?" Ren said in a dreary voice. Swan continued._

_"We have money, but the bail for her was more than we have, so we had no real way to save her and prove her innocence, until you've come along. You've seen what kind of Pokemon Lucifer is: fits his name sake, at least."_

_"Most of us can't work for shit."_

_"Speak for yourself, Edgar! I am a well mannered and proper man." Swan yelled._

_"You mean Pokemon."_

_"Whatever..."_

_"But we do have some skills. I've learned to count cards and can pretty much gamble better than over 80% of the people and Pokemon that do. Swan here can swoon a woman out of her panties in a matter of hours."_

_"While I'm not the kind of man to kiss and tell-"_

_"Pokemon. But all that skill and charm mostly works on what you humans call 'Sugar Mamas'." _

_"Phhhhhhpht!" Sugar mamas?! Hard to believe that made me smile and chuckle a little bit._

_"..."He gave Edgar another glare, coupled with a twitching eye._

_"And believe it or not, this sorry excuse of a Raikou can hold up a job as a dealer. Can't even count the number of men and women he's made broke."_

_Ren looked at me with a proud smile and his chest puffed out. _

_Maybe I can ask these guys for lessons later!_

_"And all that money has been going to her bail. Soon enough...Soon enough..."Edgar sounded so deep in thought._

_These guys sure as hell don't seem like the villainous type._

"Umm, so how much is bail, anyway?"

**"666,666."** Swan told me with a deadpanned look. I gave the same expression, while also mentally screaming inside: and why do I have a feeling that the duo of triple sixes is NOT a coincidence? "...Which is not a problem for us. Normally."

"Normally?"

"Yes, because, well, our parents have decided that we are irresponsible with our money and afraid we'll gamble it all off: so therefore, we have to earn money ourselves. We currently have a few hundred thousand, but not enough just yet."

**"*sigh*" **That's no good...and I have high doubts their parents will lend enough, too.

"But let us not fret about that, yet...Ren! Bring him his jacket!"

"Right!"

Speaking of their jackets, I never really took the time to give it a good look: black, leathery, and with the symbols of fire, water, and electricity on the back that's so amazing, it puts professional graffiti to shame. Hah hah, too bad there's not a symbol for the "human" type! He came running back.

"Here ya go!"

"Woah..." Just holding it in my hands feels like a dream: I mean, I still feel bad for going behind my Dad's back and joining a gang, but for the sake of Tyrone and everyone that was hurt, I want to. Maybe this time, I'll let Dad give me a verbal slashing, when I tell him after this is all over... I threw it on: a little big, yeah, but putting it on makes me feel like...a different person!

"Lookin' gooood!" Ren smacked my back, while Swan and Edgar looked at each other, smiling while nodding their heads. "Now! Come over here!" I followed the three to four armchairs facing each other and a mini round table in the middle. In the back was a huge window, with the view of the city: I couldn't help but stare, until they snapped me out of it.

"So..." Edgar began. "It wouldn't be wise to confront this one in the public eye: it would cause far too much trouble. We will get him in a quiet place, and make him admit to the wrong he's done. Most of the boys that attend your school were also victim to him, through their girlfriends. And because your good friend was also hurt, I believe he would make a nice addition, too."

"Tyrone...?" Would Tyrone...ever join a gang?

"Yes. And while we are it, we will also force him to help pay for Sylvia's bail, and then altogether, we will reveal to the school the kind of sickly monster he is. But to get him in the first place...that's where you come in."

"! M-Me?"

Swan nodded his head. "Precisely. Lucifer became, or rather, gave the illusion of, a close friend of yours. Surely, he will not suspect a thing when you and your friend, if he concedes, try to bring him, say...here."

"Yeah, well..." After that confrontation, I have very high doubts it can work out that easily. But, as part of his act, he'll easily forgive me, right? "...Never mind. I'll do it."

***RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIII***

Gah, my phone nearly scared the shit out of me! It's Tyrone calling! I get up and walk over to the counter. "Sorry guys, I want to take this call." I answer. "Hey, Tyrone. "

_"H-Hello, Al! A-Are you alright?! Where are you right now? You are not hurt, are you?" His voice was full of panic. _

"E-Easy, easy! They just wanted to talk to me, and I'm in Gamble City."

_"Th...That's quite a trip..."_

"Yeah, but more importantly, you would not even believe what I've heard..." I turned towards them, wondering if it was okay to tell him right now. All three of them nodded. I nodded back. "See, Tyrone, Lucifer..." As I told him the whole story, nothing but the constant sighs of disbelief rang into my ear. I can only imagine the type of expression on his face right now. Even my voice cracked a few times.

_"I...I see. It's...quite a lot to take in right now, I..." _

"So, I, rather, we were wondering...if you wanted to join, and help to get back at him. Of course, you-"

_"Yes."_

"!" He said it so bluntly, it took me by surprise. "A...Are you sure?"

_"I must apologize to Sylvia; to apologize for misunderstanding everything. I...I will you help you all."_ I smiled.

"Thanks, man. We really appreciate it." "

"But please, wherever you are, come back to school! It is over, and your father is-"

_"ALAN?!"_

"Ah!"

"?"

"?"

"?"

T-That voice...it can be none other than... _"S-S-Son, where are you!? Don't tell me you left your old man and ran away with a woman!" _

"What? No! I-I'm with some, uh...friends in Gamble City!"

_"Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Gamble CITY?! Why are you all the way out there?!" _

"U-Uh, w-well, to-"

"TO GET A LOTTA BITCHES!" Ren yelled in the phone. Ahh, what the hell is he doing?!

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

_"Who was that?! And to get a lotta WHAT?!" _

"H-Hah hah, hah hah! Just my friend acting retarded! Don't worry about it!"

_"Well you just stay right there! Imma coming! Come on, Tyrone!" _I gulped. If he comes here, then...! But then again, I don't think he'll come here for re-

***SLAM***

"SON?!"

"AHH?!" H-H-H-How did he?! And Tyrone, too, but, how**...*sigh* **Forget it. It's literally impossible to understand this man...

_Running past the guys he scooped me up and gave me a Beartic hug that would put an actual Beartic's to shame!_

_"Ohhh, my baby boy! Don't you ever scare me like that! I'm so happy I had that __**"in-case-of-the-greatest-of-emergencies-remote-tracking-chip" **__implanted into you when you were seven and you ran away from your mother and I!" He squeezed me so hard I thought I was actually going to squeak like a bath toy!_

_...Wait, __**WHAT IMPLANT?!**_

_"Dude, talk about over protective." Ren said._

_"Huh, and I though uncle Ho-oh was super protective of us." Edgar continued._

_Swan said "He sure is a very well muscled fellow. Maybe we can get him to pole dance for us."_

_"..."_

_Everyone in the room (me included) just looked at him. He was flustered and quickly added,"To help us earn more money! TO HELP US EARN MONEY!"_

_"Yeah and I want to be raped by a bunch of female Frillish..." Ren mumbled with a deadpanned expression._

_"YOU!"_

_Dad put me down and ran up to the guys with a rage in his eyes I've never seen before. He looked rabid and hungry for blood!_

_"WHAT WERE BOYS GONNA DO TO MY BUNDLE OF JOY?! IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN THEN YOU BETTER PRAY TO ARECUS BECAUSE I'LL SHOW YOU A HELL EVEN GIRATINA WOULD FEAR!"_

_All three of them looked so...weak! They all cowarded before Dad like he meant what he said, and by the look of his face, he meant every word!_

_"Dad, hold on! Just wait a second!"_

_Tyrone stepped between him and the guys and said "Alan is right, sir! Please allow us to explain and I promise things will begin to make sense."_

_Dad was huffing and puffing but when he looked me in the eyes he calmed down. He took a deep breath and sighed._

_"Alright...But I want __**EVERY**__ piece of detail. I don't care how dirty you think it might be, just tell me. You're my son and I love you no matter what." Then he turned to the guys who were backed away. "And I'm sorry I just yelled at you boys, but I love my boy to death."_

_Ren spoke up "W-we understand s-sir!" _

_...Maybe I should be careful with Dad from now on..._

_"Well, you know Lucifer?"_

_"Yes, your boyfriend."_

_"! No! NO NO NO NO NO! He is not my boyfriend!"_

_"But I could tell you two had sex."_

**"! H-How?!" **

_"I had the same look on my and your mother's face when we first made love. Fulfilled and __**VERY**__ satisfied!"_

_"GOD, I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THIS!" I covered my ears and tried to kill the image in my brain!_

_This is going be a cluster fuck of an explanation!_

"LOOK, just...never mind that, and let me explain! See, I, well, um...as you can see by this jacket..." Dad looked everything but happy when he saw it.

"Son...why?! I thought you would never join a gang!"

"Well under normal circumstances, no! But...But that Lucifer, h-he, he..." I stomped my foot. "He hurt us all, Dad...! Tyrone, these three, and me!"

"Hurt you...?! But I thought he was your friend!"

"I thought so, too, Dad! But he...he was just playing us for a fool! So please..." I gripped his shirt, and looked up to him. "Please let me do this! I, I know it's wrong to break a promise, no matter what, but what he did is unforgivable!" I bit down on my lip. "...You can give me the verbal lashing this time." Ren put slapped his hand on his shoulder.

"Pops, we'll take care of this kid here! Promise! Right now, he has some friends to help out, and one to save!"

"...O...Okay. Anyone who causes grief to my son and his friends is someone I certainly have no concern for!" He gripped both of my shoulders. "Go get 'im, boy! And maybe then I'll treat you all to eat, hah hah hah!"

"Dad!" Like a happy little child, I gave him a hug, then quickly backed away before someone had anything smart to say. I turned back to everyone. "Crew!" And gripped both of my fists. "Let's...Let's get this plan in action! We'll put that stupid rabbit in his rightful place! Ohhhh!" Everyone threw their fists in the air.

"Ohhh!"

It's the next day, and, to my honest surprise, Lucifer showed up. Sitting next to him is the most uncomfortable thing ever. I'm trying my hardest not to plunge a fist into his face, and because there's a substitute teacher today, there's no work and Tyrone can sit next to me as well. He whispered in my ear, "I think now would be the time to execute this plan."

"Right..." I really don't. I really don't want to talk to this man. But sometimes, you have to do things you don't want to do... "L...Lucifer."

"..." He didn't say anything, but rather, darted his eye in my direction. Resist to punch...resist to punch...

"I...I feel bad for fighting with you, so...so Tyrone and I want to take you to Gamble City!"

"...!" There was a hint of surprise in his eyes, but that quickly faded. "...Sure. If that's what you wish..." He turned around and, who knows how long's it been, ...smiled. "Big Boy." Something about it...threw me off, and it cooled me down a little when I saw, it but I reminded myself: it's an act. It's all just an a_ct..._

School eventually ended and Dad was waiting outside for us: he was willing to drive us all the way out there. "In the car, boys!" He chirped loudly. Rolling my eyes, I got in the front seat, while those two got in the back. As soon as Dad turned his face away from there, there was a look on serious anger on his face. I can understand it very well, but I tapped on his arm, whispering that everything's going to be alright.

With the exception of Dad and I talking sometimes and Tyrone chuckling slightly at the stupid things he said and my reactions to it and the radio, the few hours long car ride was silent. I was practically shaking in my seat, I'm so anxious: we're gonna land the prey in its trap!

Dad dropped us off at the building, saying that he was going to indulge in the party life of this city while we do our thing. As we got into the elevator, he coldly stated, "This certainly doesn't look like a casino. This looks boring, go back down."

"Oh trust me, the REAL party's upstairs!" I say, the elevator door opening up, and there, my fellow three crew members await. The shocked look on his face was all but perfect. "...And you're the guest of honor!"

* * *

**...Yes, we dare to the unspeakable action of a cliffhanger! But don't worry, chapter 9 shouldn't be too far, far away. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Bye!**


	9. Good Luck Kid (Final)

**Bad Luck Kid Final**

**...Yes, this series is coming to an end. Me and bro tried hard to write out this ending, so hopefully, you all will enjoy it!**

* * *

He stepped back a bit and a drop of sweat went down his face. "What...what the hell is going on here?!"

"Lucifer..." Tyrone put his hands behind his back and slowly paced back and forth in front of him. He may look calm, but anyone can tell that, he's angry. "Why...Why have, the entire time, you have been lying to us? Were we not always honest with you?"

"Wha...What? What are you talking about-"

"DON'T play dumb with us, bastard!" Ren lunged at him and yanked him up by the collar! "You know what you did...three years ago! You...you were behind everything, and hurt a lot of people! We're sick of hiding this pain inside of us!" Then he hung his head down. Poor guy...

"...Calm yourself, Ren." Swan took him away from Lucifer. "You...You have hurt many. Us, Tyrone, his lover...and this young fellow, here." Everyone looked towards me. I darted my eyes to the side.

"Big Boy...so now you know." He crossed his arms and looked down to the floor. "Yes...it's true. Everything you've heard, and may previously heard before...it's true."

"Ah...I see." Tyrone rubbed my head for comfort. "I guess playing around with people's feelings are fun for you, right?" I said, a slight hint of anger in my tone.

"I've..." I started walking around the room. "I've never liked Pokemon at first. I thought they were just annoying little creatures that would always say their name, and it was dreadful when Dad enrolled me into that school...but then I made friends: Tyrone, Fred, Tyler (probably...), Ren, Edgar, Swan, and...you." I walked towards him. "And though I mostly have shitty luck, I was starting not to hate school as much as I did the first time, and I even BEGAN to like Pokemon! And then you..."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself...but it was futile: I couldn't hold it in anymore! "...YOU HURT AND PLAYED WITH OUR HEARTS LIKE WE WERE TOYS!"

"! ! !" I striked him...with a punch...to his cheek. He fell down to the floor, and the look on his face...not a sign of emotion at all. He simply rose back up.

"It's about time you acted like a MAN for once...human." That smirk of his...it did nothing but boil me up even more.

"Wh...Who do you think you are- ?!" The next thing I knew, I felt a fist buried in my stomach. The air out of me spilled out, and I couldn't feel anything until I slammed into the round table. It smashed on impact. "*gasp*...*gasp*..."

"Al! ! !" I was still in shock and out of out it to move, and I didn't even realize Tyrone was running towards me and crouching down, holding me up. "Are you..are you okay?!" Still clenching my stomach, I slowly nodded.

"Y...Yes. I'm fine. I think..."

_Tyrone helped me to my feet. My knees buckled under me, but I stood up. Lucifer just looked at me, the bruise on his cheek already starting to form. _

_"I wish the principal really would have snapped your neck when you fought him..."_

_"Hmph. You and so many others want the same." He rubbed his cheek slightly._

_Out of the side of my vision, I could see the others just raring to go off, but they held back. Swan pulled his shirt up to show a recording._

_I got the message._

_"So.. It was all a fucking lie? The happy go lucky Lopunny boy that bothered me... wanting me...it was all a goddamn lie?!"_

_A small chuckle escaped his lips._

_"How many times do I need to tell you to get it through your fucking head you, human __**trash?"**_

_Lucifer walked over to an open couch and made himself comfortable, draping an arm over it. His head tilted to the side, one of his fluffy ears covering up a black and red eye._

_"I used you. I made you think I was some sort of dumb, cum hungry, happy bunny that fell in love with you. You were so fucking easy, too!" He was getting some sort of sick pleasure from this because as he talked a grin slowly grew._

_"I made you cum more times and had you fuck me and you want to know what I was thinking the entire time?"_

_By this point I felt so goddamn sick to my stomach. I was dry heaving so hard Tyrone had to hold me up. I have to keep on going. I took a steadying breath and said, "What WERE you thinking?"_

_"How a pathetic, lonely, and sorry sack of shit you are. How pathetic you were to just latch onto me and honestly believe I had any positive feelings for you..." That... That did something to me. I dropped to my knees and vomited a little. Tyrone grabbed me from falling in my own bile but the anger he had in his eyes as he glared at the hell spawn in front of us kept him silent._

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_

_Ren was so angry electric sparks were flying off his body. His fangs were barred at the bunny but Lucifer didn't even look at him. Edgar had to hold him back but by the way his teeth mashed together he wasn't far off. I saw him whisper something to Rens' ear but I couldn't tell what. By the way Ren pulled back, he must have told him to just wait it out._

Edgar snarled. "You have a lot of nerve, acting so smug and nonchalant, as if you've completely gotten away with it."

"...And who's to say I didn't? Get over it, who cares if that bitch rots in jail? Women are nothing but our toys to play with. Sylvia was no different."

"! ! !..." Tyrone eyes grew wide...and then he closed them. He brought me over to one of the armchairs and laid me down there, and then made his way to Lucifer. I think the rabbit truly crossed the line. Tyrone, he...I think he may just made him, by the very uncharacteristically malicious look on his face and the clenching of his fists..."

Snap.

**"You're..."** He gripped Lucifer's arm.

"Ahh...?!" Lucifer's face showed surprise and horror on it. Oh no...

"Tyrone! ! !"

**"...UNFORGIVABLE! ! !" **

"! ! !..."

With the swift jerk of his arm, he hurled Lucifer towards the west wall. The impact was so hard, it made a huge crack in the wall. I was beyond belief shocked: Tyrone would NEVER inflict violence on anyone, nor has he raised his voice like that before! Even those three were at a loss for words.

Lucifer held the back of his head in absolute pain. "Grr...nngh**...*cough*" **

He stomped over to Lucifer, hauling him up by his collar and smashing him against the wall. "For the longest time...I've had this pent up anger and pain...and I had believed, this whole time, that my Sylvia was the true one behind it all...you are someone I can never forgive..." He raised him up. "Not in a million years!"

***SLAM***

He slammed Lucifer down to the floor with such great force, blood shot out of his mouth. He's completely lost it. If this keeps on, he might..."Tyrone, STOP! ! !" I ran over and hugged him. "This isn't like you, calm down! I know this asshole deserves to die, but I don't like this side of you! Snap out of it! ! !"

"...!" His body stopped trembling and his arms dropped back down...I must have snapped him out of it. "Alan..." He fell down to his knees and looked at me: tears are falling down. "I'm...I'm so sorry! That was very unlike me..." I tried my best not to cry.

"I-it's fine! it's fine...I think you did plenty of a number on him." I said, looking down, slamming my foot down on his side.

_Lucifer let out a cough along with a small puff of blood as I ground the heal of my shoe into his possibly broken ribs. He looked so...small. Helpless. _

_No._

_I know what I'm seeing isn't real. Its an illusion. A show put on by this sick bastard. The only real pain I could see was the physical pain Tyrone inflicted on him._

_Lucifer turned his head to look me in the eye. A small smile crept on his blood stained lips._

_"The hell are you smiling about?"_

_"Hehehe...Look at you. So big and tough... Just because I pissed off that big friend of yours and made him do this to me__**...*cough cough***__But you know this. You know that deep down in the darkest parts of your mind, you had no value here. You're just a statistic. A __**pawn**__." _

_He started to laugh._

_Not giggle._

_Not chuckle or chortle._

_This was a sick and depraved laugh. The kind of laugh a man lets out when he knows he has no way out. A slip into insanity and blissful ignorance. Every second he did, it became louder. As he did he would spit up blood as his rib stabbed at his lungs._

_Through all this, the guys went to Tyrone and comforted him as best they could. Swan looked in our direction as Lucifer continued to laugh. I nodded, letting him know I'm okay. I took a deep breath and said the following:_

_"And who the hell said being a pawn is a bad thing?"_

_Lucifer's laughter stopped right on cue as I said that. The others looked at me as I continued._

_"I'm sure as hell not the smartest guy in the world, but let me tell you what I know: a pawn is the one who usually makes the first move. Predictable but reliable. And do you know why I'm happy being a pawn in all this? Being something you call me like its an insult?"_

_I paused and waited for him to answer...He didn't make a peep._

_"I'll tell you."_

_I looked him right in his red and black eyes. "You moved your king, YOU, before anything else. You might have taken me down now, BUT in the long run, you were fucked since the beginning. I learned what and who you are and took you down. And with the others you hurt, we made it our plan to take you down for good."_

_His eyes widened in realization._

_"So to make things short...the king lost to a pawn."_

_By now, Swan came by my side, wearing an impressed smile."You have a way with words, Alan."_

"Hmph." I jerked my head to the side with a cocky smile...albeit me stealing that line from an anime I watched, but they don't need to know that.

"You...You mother..." He tried to stand up, but that was effortless, of course.

"Now..." I went over to him and crouched down. I highly doubt he will try to make a move again. "I believe you have several apologies to make: to us, to Sylvia, and to the boyfriends of the girls that suffered brutally during that incident in the form of a recording and go to jail. And not only that, but YOU will pay the entire bail for Sylvia!"

"Wh...What?! Who do you think you-"

"OORRR you can personally apologize to everyone there yourself, but who's to say you'd be leaving there alive if you did? I mean, you don't honestly think the guys will hug it out with you, do you? Or maybe you don't care about dying anymore, hmm?" He snarled at me as if he wanted to attack me again. Ren came over and said,

"Well? You'd better be lucky WE'RE not gonna kill you! The choice is yours!" He took out his iPhone, presenting it to him. "Confess on here then go to jail, or confess yourself and probably end up in pieces?"

"Grr...nnngh..."

"Either way...it's OVER for you." The way Ren said "over"...it must have hit Lucifer like a ton of bricks. He began shaking, holding his head down.

"N...No, no...I-I'm Lucifer! I get away with everything, like I always have! I-I can't believe that...I got caught...aaah, arrgh..." Then he rose his head up, and yelled. A yell so loud, so full of anguish and defeat, it felt as if the whole building vibrated.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "**

* * *

He decided to take the more intelligent option...and record his apology. Tyrone had called the police to go get him, and with the bail that'll be paid, Sylvia can be released. We were now at this town's hospital where I was resting. The others were resting outside while Tyrone stayed in the room with me, while Dad went to go get Sylvia.

"So...how do you think you'll react when you see her again?" I asked curiously. The question caught him off guard.

"W-Well, I...I will apologize to her, of course. And perhaps give her a hug."

"Won't you crush her?"

"Quite rude!" He retorted, both of us laughing after, then he sighed happily. "Alan...I am really glad to have met you. You've comforted me and treated me nicely."

"Heh heh heh. I'd say the same for you, too." I patted his arm. "We'll always be friends, no matter what!" He nodded.

"Yes. We will always be-"

"YO!" Ren came busting in the door, smacking Tyrone on the back so hard, he pushed into me and...accidentally kissed me. "Pops is ba- ohhh..." Tyrone shot up immediately, red as a tomato.

"I-I-I'm, I'm so so..."

Ren scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously. "Whooooops! Didn't think THAT'D happen!"

"...You're such a dumbass." I said, crossing my arms. I should have jumped up and killed him, but since it was Tyrone, it's okay.

...I still do like girls! I promise!

"Anyways, Pops is back! AND with that girl! She's about to come in. Well! I'll just be out theeeere!"

He pranced out of the room. Tyrone, and even I, grew anxious. I'm going to be able to see two old lovers reunite again. I can only wonder how this goes, as we see the petite, pink figure walk into the room.

I thought there would be an awkward tension, but it actually felt a lot...warmer in here. The two looked at each other, both smiling at each other. She spoke first. "It's so nice to see you again...Ty Ty!" Wow...she has such a pretty voice. Then she turned towards me. "Are you his friend? Alan, they told you were...thank you for being his best friend! Would you like to be mine as well?"

"U-Uhh..." Sheesh, I'm getting red-faced over here! I looked away. "If you want, I guess."

"..." Tyrone still didn't say anything, until..."I'm sorry, Sylvia. I was your boyfriend, and yet I..."

"Not "was": are." She corrected him with a weak smile, then looked down. "Never once, did I truly hate you. Everyday in there, I dreamed of seeing you again. And please, don't blame yourself! You've suffered because of me, and I can never forgive myself for that! I'm..." She dropped down to her knees and started crying. "I'm sorry, Ty Ty! I'm so sorry! I'm a horrible excuse for a girlfriend, a Pokemon, overall!"

Tyrone hurled her up into a hug. "Sylvia, it is not your fault at all, so please...don't say such things about yourself. Let's...rekindle our relationship, and try to put those horrible memories in the past." He told her, then they kisseed. The whole time, I was silent, but smiling. I'm so happy for the both of them!

_**...Many months later after the series of events...**_

_***BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!***_

_"ALRIGHT,YOU MAGGOTS!"_

_"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_"OOPS! SORRY EVERYONE!" Principle Lu says as he fumbled to adjust the mike to his tremendous height._

_FUCKING CHRIST, IT'S BEEN MONTHS AND THE SON OF A BITCH STILL YELLS LIKE THIS!_

_Everyone was currently sitting inside the gym, dressed up in suites and dresses and such. The graduation for the seniors but I don't really give two shits about that. Lower level students come here for the free A in any class next year._

_Woohoo!_

_Mom, who came back a week after the events with Lucifer, and dad and Jynx sat behind me. The woman almost crushed my lungs. Ren, Edgar, and Swan were not allowed in because they had no family here and didn't attend... Until their uncle 'Persuaded' the principal to let them sit below me. They say they still hear the raunchy moans in their dreams._

_"As you all know!" OK he was still loud but now it didn't bust any ear drums. "This year has been an eye opener for many! Not only have we learned more about ourselves but of what goes on around here in this school!" The gym rang with mumbles from everyone._

_Tyrone and Sylvia sat right beside me. I could see her wrap one of her tendrils around his back and lean into his chest and he held her hand._

_Thats right... Its STILL fresh in everyone's minds._

_I still remember seeing Tyrone and Sylvia together for the first time in so long. The poor girl dropped to her knees and cried, she told us how she hated herself, how everything was her fault, how dumb she felt for causing so much trouble, and Tyrone then hugging and kissing her. And the words he said to her made me respect him more then I imagined I ever could that day._

_"_Sylvia, it is not your fault at all, so please...don't say such things about yourself."

_The coolest boyfriend I'll ever know!_

_When she was released, the community went into an uproar. They still thought she was responsible over what happened, but Principal Lu explained to the heads of the school and the P.P.P.A (People & Pokemon Parents Association) that Lucifer caused everything. The recording, the confession... All solid and creditable thanks to us. _

_"But it was thanks to, and I quote, "Badass super crew that shall remain nameless!"  
_

_Swan elbowed Ren in the ribs as he tried hard not to laugh. Edgar just rolled his eyes._

_"The gang and their leader, have been disbanded and taken care off! I'm pretty damn sure most students here know who was the leader, but just so we can leave it in the past, we won't say names!" That persons name was whispered around "I SAID DON'T SAY NAMES!"_

_All the whispering stopped._

_"Now lets get this show on the road!"_

_"Hey guys." I whispered to get everyone's attention._

_"What is it, Alan?" Tyrone said_

_"Wanna grab some large pizzas and bread sticks and wings after this?"_

_"Ohh that sounds lovely, Alan!" Sylvia chirped. She's like a sister to me now. She loves Tyrone so much I can tell the feeling is mutual. I almost never see them apart, and judging by the way they seem to be out of breath when I happen to swing by only reinforces that. Hehehehe...Their faces when I walked in!_

_"I would be happy to buy said pizza for us all." Swan smiled as he said this._

_Ren added "Don't you get that shitty veggie pizza!"_

_"Whats wrong with veggie?!" Needless to say Edgar had to add his two pokebucks._

_"Who cares, shit?!"_

_All of us shrunk in our seats embarrassed as everyone's eyes turned to us for a second._

_We shut up until everyone got their certificates. After the big blowout and all that fun stuff we all left for the parking lot. Mom, Dad, and Jynx went to the car and I waved them off. They knew I was gonna have some fun with my friends tonight since when we're all together we would go off to do something._

_"ALAN!"_

_I turned in time as Dad threw my gang jacket at me and grab it out of the air._

_Ren, Edgar and Swan pulled their shirts off to reveal theirs. Tyrone pulled his out from his old back pack and threw it to the wind. And finally Sylvia had hers turned inside out and wrapped around her hips, which she undid and slipped on with a special pink stylized 'S' embroider to the left of the gang symbol._

_We all had knowing grins on our faces as we raced to the now dubbed "Red beauty" car. As we slipped in and got in our seats, I yelled,  
_

_"LETS GO HAVE SOME FUN AND GET RICH!"_

_"YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHH! !" We all cheered._

_Going from "Bad Luck Kid" to" Good Luck Kid", wouldn't you say? And I have friends to share that luck with! Hah hah hah, HELL YEAH!_

* * *

**Hoo, that was a very fun story to write! Me and my partner had a fun time writing this, and hopefully, you all enjoyed. Who knows, we might do collabs again in the future! Until then, you all take it easy! Bye!  
**


End file.
